<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone Together by PotionChemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559969">Alone Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist'>PotionChemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Draco Malfoy, Awkward Flirting, Birthday Fluff, Divorced Hermione Granger, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Knockturn Alley, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Miscommunication, Mystery, Origami, Prostitution, Widower Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Draco Malfoy's fortieth birthday, he receives an unexpected lunch invitation. He finds himself in a complicated situation with the Minister for Magic and her ex-husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Happy Birthday Mr. Malfoy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfThePhoenix/gifts">BreathOfThePhoenix</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For BreathOfThePhoenix -  I hope this little bit of attempted fluff puts a smile on your face. Love you and the kitties!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco stood in the Manor library, gazing out the large window that took up most of the rear wall, watching the sun rise in the distance.</p>
<p>Forty.</p>
<p>Where the fuck had the time gone? How was he forty now?</p>
<p>Thinking back on his life, these were the titles he'd given himself.</p>
<p>Slytherin Seeker at twelve.</p>
<p>Assassin and Death Eater at sixteen.</p>
<p>Survivor at seventeen.</p>
<p>Auror at twenty-one.</p>
<p>Husband at twenty-three.</p>
<p>Father at twenty-five.</p>
<p>Widower at thirty-nine.</p>
<p>He wondered what this year would bring, especially since he was starting to move past the grief of losing Astoria. Before she'd died, she'd told him to move on with his life, to find happiness again. It had been nearly impossible to imagine that while she was still alive, but he was beginning to see her point.</p>
<p>He had decades left to live, and Scorpius was already fourteen. Before Draco knew it, his son would be through with Hogwarts and starting to make his own path in the world. He'd likely leave the Manor permanently, and who the fuck needed this much space for one person?</p>
<p>With a sigh, he ran his hand through his fringe, pushing it back off his face.</p>
<p>Forty would be a year to make changes, that much he knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Draco arrived in the DMLE that morning, he found an envelope stamped with the Minister of Magic's seal on his desk. His brows raised at it; he'd not done anything to earn the Minister's ire, he was sure of that. In fact, he got on quite well with her now. She'd consulted him on more than one occasion, using his expertise with dark artifacts to her advantage.</p>
<p>He broke the seal and withdrew a small card.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Auror Malfoy,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wishing you a very happy birthday.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If you are so inclined, please join me for lunch today.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please let me know by return memo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lunch?" he mumbled to himself. "Why would Granger want to invite me to lunch?"</p>
<p>In his mind, he started scrutinizing every single interaction they'd had in the past year. They had all been pleasant, their former animosity left in the past after the war. No, every single conversation or run-in had definitely left him with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>And she'd always been smiling, too—a genuine smile, one that lit up the whole room for the first time in years.</p>
<p>Yes, Hermione Granger was looking quite lovely these days.</p>
<p>Being in control suited her; she'd always been bossy and a know-it-all. Now, it was her job to rule over the wizarding world and have all the answers. Honestly, in his opinion, there was no one better for the job.</p>
<p>She was also newly single.</p>
<p>After nearly twenty years of marriage to Ron Weasley, she'd called it quits right after she took office. Many called her cold and calculating, saying she'd stayed married just to win the election, but Draco knew better. She hadn't wanted to hurt her husband. She loved him, but she wasn't in love with him. As many had, she'd married quickly after the war, falling into a marriage that was built solely on friendship rather than compatibility.</p>
<p>In fact, he could imagine her struggling with the decision to leave for years before she'd actually worked up the nerve to do it.</p>
<p>Again, he started wondering what made the Minister of Magic invite him to lunch on his birthday. And then he started wondering if she simply sent a note like this to everyone in the Ministry or if he was somehow special.</p>
<p>Regardless, he didn't have any other plans, so he did something that his twelve-year-old self would have been mortified by.</p>
<p>He sent her a note, stating that he'd love to have lunch with her and asking what time suited her schedule.</p>
<p>Folding it into an origami flower, he stared at it, realising just how excited he was by the prospect of simply sharing a meal with her.</p>
<p>Would she find the flower ridiculous? Should he change it back to a simple rectangle?</p>
<p>Before he could argue with himself, he charmed the flower to head to the Minister's office, hoping that the silly little paper would make her smile that genuine, bright smile.</p>
<p>About thirty minutes later, a paper crane landed gracefully on his desk, flapping its wings in front of him. She was showing off — of course she was — and it made him laugh. When he picked up the crane, it unfolded itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>See you at 12:30. My office.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll make sure there's dessert to celebrate with.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HG</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco, unable to resist, responded again, letting her know that he preferred chocolate to all other kinds of desserts. He folded the note into another flower, imagining a tiny bouquet forming on her desk if he kept sending the notes over the next few weeks.</p>
<p>He couldn't fathom why he'd keep writing to her, but it made him happy to think about the way she might look at the flowers during a meeting or paperwork and smile for just a moment.</p>
<p>It was unusual, but he found himself looking forward to spending his lunch hour with Hermione Granger.</p>
<p>Forty was already bringing some surprises.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At a quarter past twelve, he stood from his desk and started towards the lift. He didn't want to keep the Minister waiting, after all. Also, he imagined she was the kind of woman who considered 'on time' to be late.</p>
<p>When he approached her secretary, the younger witch smiled at him. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you're here for your lunch appointment?"</p>
<p>"I am," Draco confirmed. "Where shall I wait?"</p>
<p>"No need to wait. Her last meeting wrapped up early. You can go right in," the girl said with a grin.</p>
<p>"Right. Thanks so much…" he trailed off, not knowing her name.</p>
<p>"Amelia," she offered. "Amelia Fawley."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Amelia."</p>
<p>Waving him towards the Minister's office, she said, "And Happy Birthday, Mr. Malfoy."</p>
<p>He smirked. "Thank you."</p>
<p>As he reached the doorway, he nearly laughed. Granger was sitting at her desk, trying to fold another piece of paper into origami. Her curls had fallen from the clip they were restrained in and she looked frustrated as hell.</p>
<p>"How the fuck do people do this without magic?" she muttered to herself, clearly unaware that he was already standing there.</p>
<p>Watching her, Draco chewed on his cheek to stifle his laughter. After a moment, she gave up and levitated the paper over her rubbish bin before setting it on fire.</p>
<p>"Utterly ridiculous," she said.</p>
<p>He couldn't hold back anymore. "Granger, burning things within the Ministry? Surely that's against the rules."</p>
<p>When she looked up, she flushed. "How long have you been standing there, exactly?"</p>
<p>"Since 'how the fuck do people do this without magic', I think," he replied.</p>
<p>Clearing her throat, she said, "I got a bit frustrated. I was trying to make something specific since it's your birthday and all, but apparently I've lost my touch."</p>
<p>Draco stepped fully into the office. "It's fine, Granger. No need to burn the building down on my account."</p>
<p>She blinked up at him. "All rooms in the Ministry are outfitted with—"</p>
<p>"Fire suppression charms, I know. No one was in any danger, except maybe you," he interrupted. "But I would've thrown caution to the wind to save you, Minister. I'm feeling quite Gryffindor these days."</p>
<p>When she laughed, the warmth of it radiated straight through into his body.</p>
<p>"That would definitely be very chivalrous of you," she began. "Why don't you sit down? I'm sure our lunch will be here soon."</p>
<p>Sinking down into one of the empty chairs in front of her desk, he met her eyes. "I was surprised to get your invitation, Minister Granger."</p>
<p>"Stop calling me Minister. We've known each other since we were eleven. I don't think we need to be that formal."</p>
<p>"What shall I call you then?"</p>
<p>She shrugged. "Granger. Or Hermione is also fine."</p>
<p>"I don't know if we're quite on a first name basis yet, Granger," he quipped. "I mean, it's like you said, we've known each other since we were eleven. That's almost thirty whole years."</p>
<p>"I know. I think we may need to wait til it's been fifty years," she responded, smirking.</p>
<p>Draco watched as she removed the clip and let her hair down. The curls were so much different than before, but they were still a bit wild. Granger's hands threaded through them quickly, pushing them behind her shoulders.</p>
<p>"So, did you have a particular reason for inviting me? Other than my birthday which you've never acknowledged before?" When she looked crestfallen, he felt like a prick. "Sorry, Granger, I didn't mean it like that. It was supposed to be a joke."</p>
<p>"It's alright. I can see why it would seem strange," she began. "I… It's hard to explain, really. Of course I knew it was your birthday, and I know how I felt in the autumn…"</p>
<p>Trying to make sense of what she was saying, Draco asked, "What about the autumn?"</p>
<p>"I separated from Ron when Rose and Hugo left for Hogwarts," she explained. "September first. My birthday—"</p>
<p>"Is also in September. I remember you were the earliest one in our class," he stated. "I don't remember the exact day."</p>
<p>"The nineteenth," she offered. "But, anyway, I remembered what it was like, and while I know it's not the same, I wanted to do something nice for you, to take your mind off things."</p>
<p>Draco swallowed. "That's very kind of you, Granger. I'll admit, it is still hard sometimes, but Astoria was so ill for the last few years… It honestly felt like I was alone most of the time."</p>
<p>He could see the sympathy in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Malfoy. That had to be incredibly hard. I know you loved her a lot."</p>
<p>"I did. And it was hard, but I still have Scorpius. This morning, I was thinking that this would be a year of changes for me," he stated. "Like selling the Manor. Or donating it. Or turning it into something else. I don't want to live there anymore."</p>
<p>"Your ancestors will be rolling in their graves," she replied.</p>
<p>"Well, I've got to talk to Scorp. He might want it for himself. It doesn't have the baggage for him like it does for me. I think I gave him a happy childhood there," Draco said. "But anyway, how did things go with you and Weasley? Are you in the house or is he?"</p>
<p>Granger sighed. "I've let him keep the house. He didn't want out—"</p>
<p>They were interrupted by Amelia carrying their lunch into the room. She set the takeaway bag down on the desk and said, "Can I get you two anything else, Minister?"</p>
<p>"No, I think we'll be perfectly fine, Amelia. Feel free to take your lunch now, as well," she answered.</p>
<p>The secretary left the room and Granger refocused on him. "Right, so I wasn't sure what you liked, but there should be a good variety in that bag. There is a salad in there for me, though."</p>
<p>Draco opened the bag and found an abundance of soups and sandwiches, along with Granger's salad. He reached for something that looked like chicken and avocado, opening the container and setting it on the desk. He passed her salad over to her.</p>
<p>"Right, so where was I?"</p>
<p>"You said Weasley didn't want to call it quits," he reminded her.</p>
<p>"No, he didn't," she replied, shaking her head. "I've pissed off the whole lot of them, unfortunately. But I couldn't stay unhappy like I was and do this job properly. If I had a row with Ron, I'd carry it here and behave horribly to everyone. I don't want to be a tyrant."</p>
<p>Nodding, he said, "That makes sense. Did you get Potter in the divorce since he got the house?"</p>
<p>Granger laughed again. "No, we share him, just like our children."</p>
<p>"Was there a custody battle?"</p>
<p>"No, not on either front, thank Merlin. Harry knew I'd been unhappy for a long time, so he wasn't really surprised. Same thing with the children."</p>
<p>When he finished chewing, he asked, "Why'd you wait so long if you were unhappy?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, I thought things were fine until about five years ago," she admitted, a blush rising to her cheeks. "And then I realised I'd…"</p>
<p>When she trailed off, Draco wondered what she was uncomfortable saying. "You'd what?"</p>
<p>"I'd never been truly happy. Sure, things were easy and I was content. And I love my children, but I never imagined that I'd be the type to settle for content," she replied. "Were you happy with Astoria?"</p>
<p>Draco nodded. "I really was. She was so different from the other pureblood girls. She was gentle and kind and wanted to get to know me, even after the war. She got me to open up, which is not something that Malfoys are supposed to do."</p>
<p>Laughing, Granger said, "According to your father?"</p>
<p>"And grandfather. And great-grandfather. It goes back ages." He paused, wondering if he should be entirely truthful with her. "We knew Astoria had the blood curse. We knew it might be exacerbated by pregnancy. I was perfectly fine with adopting, even though my parents were scandalized at the idea. But she insisted that she wanted to experience life fully and, in her eyes, that meant carrying a child."</p>
<p>"Oh, Malfoy, I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>Looking down at his lunch, he replied, "Don't be. I'd have given her anything she wanted. More children, an army of Pygmy Puffs, or all the gold in Gringotts. I would've found a way to get it for her."</p>
<p>"That's very sweet."</p>
<p>If Draco wasn't mistaken, she looked a bit wistful at his remarks, like no one would've been willing to do the same for her.</p>
<p>But that wasn't true — if anything, it was just her wanker of an ex-husband who didn't realise how lucky he was.</p>
<p>"I try," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. "So how are your kids doing with the divorce?"</p>
<p>"Well," she began, "they honestly haven't been around all that much. During the Christmas Holidays, I stayed at the house in the spare bedroom so we could all still be together. Ron, I think, was hoping that we'd reconcile while I was there, but that was never even a thought for me."</p>
<p>Draco nodded, gesturing for her to continue as he ate.</p>
<p>"Rose expected it, I think. She was cognizant that things were tense between us. Hugo wasn't since he's a bit younger, but I tried to explain that this was for the best," Granger continued. "I guess the true test will be the summer holidays. They'll be sharing time between my flat and the usual house. And of course Molly will likely bash me to them, so that won't be pleasant."</p>
<p>"That's just wrong," he said, unsure of what else would make sense.</p>
<p>Divorces weren't common among purebloods, so he wasn't shocked that the Weasleys would be upset by her decision.</p>
<p>She shrugged, pushing her salad around with her fork. "I think my children know me well enough to let what she says go in one ear and out the other, but you can never be certain."</p>
<p>Draco reached across the desk, gently grabbing her hand. The fork's movements stopped and she looked up at him.</p>
<p>"You're lonely and worried," he stated, matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>Tears welled up in her eyes. "I am. And I'm sorry, this wasn't how I intended this lunch to go. I just thought that maybe… Fuck, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"You thought what?"</p>
<p>"It's silly. Nevermind. Let's just talk about something else," she said, trying to redirect him. "Are you still a big Quidditch fan?"</p>
<p>Draco thought for a moment and decided not to press her. She was clearly upset, and the last thing he wanted to do was make the Minister of Magic cry over lunch.</p>
<p>"I am," he replied. "But I recall that you weren't really a fan."</p>
<p>"Oh, I enjoyed watching Gryffindor while we were at school. And now, I actually have box seats to all the games in the British-Irish league."</p>
<p>"Perk of the job?"</p>
<p>Granger smiled. "Indeed. So, as a birthday present, I'd like to offer you the tickets for a match of your choosing."</p>
<p>"A match of my choosing, you say?" he said with a smirk. "Well, Minister Granger, I do believe the Falcons are hosting the Tornadoes at home tonight. I'd love to go if you're free to accompany me."</p>
<p>She hesitated, clearly unsure of how to answer. Had he read the situation wrong? Was she genuinely offering him her tickets to use with someone else?</p>
<p>"I thought…" He trailed off, pausing to give her time to think. "I thought that maybe we could be alone together, you know? It's a Friday night. I'm sure you don't want to be here all night."</p>
<p>"Okay," Granger replied. "That's pretty much along the lines of what I was thinking earlier. Maybe we could be friends."</p>
<p>After the awkwardness faded, she started asking questions about Scorpius. It turned out that Rose had mentioned him quite frequently, much to her father's chagrin.</p>
<p>"You know, Granger, she sounds a bit like me," Draco offered. "I imagine I complained about you and Potter much the same way when I was her age."</p>
<p>"Do you honestly think I find that comforting?" she teased. "You were a prat as a teenager."</p>
<p>He laughed. "That's putting it mildly."</p>
<p>The more they talked about their children, the more her dark eyes sparkled and her face lit up. It sounded like her daughter was a shoe-in for Head Girl, excelling in both studies and Quidditch. When Draco asked who had taught her how to fly, stating that it couldn't have possibly been Ron Weasley, she just chuckled and said that Rose spent a lot of time with Ginny and Harry.</p>
<p>As their hour ended, she kept looking at the clock.</p>
<p>"Is my company that bad? Should I just go to the match alone tonight?" he joked.</p>
<p>Granger sighed. "I don't mean to be rude. I just have a very full schedule these days, and I don't want to fall behind. While everyone will wait on me, I seem to have plans tonight."</p>
<p>With a smile, he asked, "Do you know what time the match starts?"</p>
<p>"Seven p.m. And I'm making it my goal to be done by six so I can pop home to change out of these godforsaken robes."</p>
<p>"Where do you want to meet?"</p>
<p>"Oh, just Floo over," she said, grabbing a slip of parchment from her desk and writing down her address. "If I'm not visible when you come in, just wait in the sitting room."</p>
<p>"I'll be there at half six. Would it be easier for you if I arranged the Portkey this afternoon?"</p>
<p>Sighing in relief, she replied, "That would be amazing. One less thing for me to handle and I might even finish my day before six."</p>
<p>"It's not a problem, Granger." Rising from his seat, Draco brushed his trousers off, getting rid of any crumbs he may have dropped. "I'll see you tonight."</p>
<p>Nodding, she gave him a little wave. "Tonight."</p>
<p>"Oh." He paused in the doorway. "Make sure you wear something light blue. I'm assuming you have something since the color suits you."</p>
<p>He was almost certain she blushed at his last statement.</p>
<p>When he was almost back to his desk, he realised they hadn't even eaten the dessert she'd promised, too wrapped up in their conversation. He'd have to collect on that another time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quidditch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thank you to my wonderful team for Alpha/Beta/pre-reading. I'd spend my life nitpicking myself if not for you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Draco stepped out of her Floo, he looked around the well-appointed flat. He wasn't sure if they were in Muggle or wizarding London, but the place was spectacular. It was obvious that Granger and Weasley had made their share of Galleons over the years if she could afford a place like this on a public servant's salary.</p><p>"Malfoy, I'll be right out," she called from down the hall, likely still getting ready.</p><p>"Portkey is going with or without you in five minutes!"</p><p>He heard her footsteps coming down the hall after two. She was wearing dark, tight-fitting Muggle jeans, a light blue sleeveless shirt, and knee-high leather boots. Her hair was down but straightened, looking like it had about a third of the normal volume.</p><p>"What's with your hair?" he asked, looking at her quizzically.</p><p>She frowned. "I thought less people would recognise me this way. I don't like being Minister Granger when I'm out and about."</p><p>He surveyed her. He realised she was Hermione Granger but, at this point, he'd known her most of his life. "You're probably right. The hair changes a lot."</p><p>"In a bad way?" she asked.</p><p>Shaking his head, he said, "No. It's just different."</p><p>"Good. Now, where's that Portkey?"</p><p>Draco pulled the origami flower he'd made and had turned into a Portkey from his pocket. Her smile lit up the room and he felt warm all over.</p><p>When she touched the Portkey, their fingers brushed, and he looked down at her. Before either of them could speak, they were whisked away by magic.</p><p>"So, is it just me, or are the Chasers from the Tornadoes flying significantly slower than the ones from the Falcons?" Granger asked, popping a chip into her mouth.</p><p>Draco sipped his overpriced Butterbeer. "They definitely are. I think the Falcons have the latest model brooms, so that could be making a difference."</p><p>Smirking, she said, "Like Nimbus 2001s versus the Nimbus 2000?"</p><p>"I resent the fact that you're bringing up something I did when I was twelve."</p><p>She reached for his Butterbeer cup, taking a sip since she'd already finished her own. "Maybe next time you should hang out with someone who hasn't known you since you were an arrogant little twat."</p><p>Holding a hand to his chest in mock offense, he replied, "Granger, you've wounded me with those hurtful words."</p><p>Much to his surprise, she grabbed his hand and placed her lips to the back of it. "I hope that heals the boo-boo, Malfoy."</p><p>Was she flirting with him? Was that what this was?</p><p>Did he <em>want</em> her to be flirting with him?</p><p>He decided that, at the very least, it was flattering that the Minister for Magic would give him that kind of attention. He wouldn't mind having a bit more of it.</p><p>Trying to gauge her reaction, he asked her to do it again just to be safe. When she obliged, he decided she was definitely flirting.</p><p>Merlin, he felt like he didn't even remember how to be… Seductive? Flirtatious?</p><p>What was the goal?</p><p>"Well, I'll have you know that I only behaved that way because you and Potter broke all the rules and got away with it," he retorted. "I had to best you somehow."</p><p>"So you were jealous?"</p><p>Was honesty the best policy here?</p><p>"I suppose," he admitted. "After all, Potter got all the attention from the professors and he had a little girlfriend. Pansy wasn't hanging around me at that age."</p><p>Her eyes widened in horror. "I was <em>never</em> Harry's girlfriend!"</p><p>"But I thought you were. I didn't have any female friends, so it didn't make sense to me that Potter would."</p><p>Breaking down into hysterical laughter, she sucked in large gulps of air. Draco just watched her, unsure of what else to say.</p><p>"I'm… sorry..." she choked. "It's just… so…" Her laughter took over again. "Funny!"</p><p>He slumped back in his chair to sulk. "Let me know when you're done with your fit."</p><p>As she calmed, she placed a hand on his arm. "I really am sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me."</p><p>"A Butterbeer and a half?"</p><p>Granger pinched him. "I am NOT drunk."</p><p>Pulling his arm away, he rubbed his opposite hand over where she'd pinched him, feigning pain. "I never said you were."</p><p>"But I think I will order more Butterbeer. Do you want anything else?"</p><p>Draco debated for a moment. "Are you paying for this or is it another job perk?"</p><p>"Does it really matter?"</p><p>He nodded. "I invited you to come with me, you provided the tickets… I think I should be paying for something."</p><p>Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "Fine. You can pay the tab at the end of the night."</p><p>"Good. I'll have firewhisky then," he answered.</p><p>Summoning a house-elf, she ordered the same for herself, as well. Draco nearly laughed at the little Falmouth uniform on the free elf, but he held back, knowing Granger would take offence. She'd been the one to free most of them, after all.</p><p>When the elf popped back into the box, they each accepted their drinks with thanks. Granger sipped hers, the tiniest amount passing through her lips.</p><p>"This… isn't foul," she said. "I don't care for many of the Muggle equivalent."</p><p>Draco took a sip. "Not bad at all, especially for a stadium."</p><p>They sat beside one another, comfortably sharing the silence. He kept glancing over at her, admiring her profile. The straightened hair was growing on him, and he was thankful that she favoured Muggle clothing when she wasn't working. Thinking back to his observation earlier in the day, he agreed with himself — she really was looking lovely.</p><p>"Do you have any plans for the summer? You and Scorpius?"</p><p>"We'll go to France at some point to visit my parents but, other than that, not really," he told her.</p><p>He heard her take a deep breath. "We should do this again, then. You could bring Scorpius, and I'll bring Rose and Hugo. It'll be fun."</p><p>"Scorp isn't all that interested in Quidditch," Draco said. "But I'm sure he'd jump at the chance to spend time with the Minister since he wants to work at the Ministry after Hogwarts."</p><p>Granger smiled. "Really? He knows that already?"</p><p>"Absolutely. He wants to work in the Department of Mysteries. I'm hoping…"</p><p>When he didn't continue, she gestured for him to go on.</p><p>"I'm hoping my past isn't held against him. He's a great kid — the total opposite of me."</p><p>She laid her hand on his and gave it a squeeze. "You've more than redeemed yourself, Auror Malfoy. I'm sure that he'll be given the same chance as any other applicant."</p><p>Draco just nodded, not sure he could really say more. He barely even registered that her hand had lingered on his, even though the touch was so welcome.</p><p>It had been a long time since he'd had physical contact with anyone.</p><p>However, when she pulled away, he felt the absence more sharply.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Draaaaaco," she slurred, the three glasses of firewhisky she'd consumed clearly too much for her to handle. "I'm soooo happy you caaaaame out with meeeee."</p><p><em>Fuck. Leave it to the darling Minister to get absolutely pissed since the match had run long</em>, he thought to himself.</p><p>Placating her, he responded, "I'm happy I came, too, Granger."</p><p>"Is my naaaame hard"—she giggled—"to say? Doooo I need to teeeeach you? Herrrr-Myyyy-Ohhhhh-Neeeeee."</p><p>Bloody fucking hell.</p><p>"I know how to say Hermione," he told her. "I just prefer to call you Granger."</p><p>She laughed again. He supposed he should be content that she was a happy, friendly drunk, but he couldn't imagine walking through a crowd with her at the moment.</p><p>"Granger, can we use a Portkey from this box?" he asked.</p><p>"Of course," she said, pulling a Muggle pen out of her bag, along with her wand. "<em>Portus</em>."</p><p>"I didn't mean that you should make an illegal one!" he scolded.</p><p>"S'not illegal," she replied. "The Minister can make them as needed. I read it in my contract."</p><p>As Draco tried to figure out where she programmed the Portkey to take them, she swayed to the side, nearly falling over. He quickly grabbed her, pulling her close to his body with only his left arm. "You're absolutely pissed. Are you sure this Portkey is safe to use?"</p><p>She looked offended. "I can make one in my sleep, Malfoy."</p><p>Holding on to Granger, he grabbed one of her hands, sandwiching the pen between their palms. She raised her wand and touched it to the end of the pen. Of course, she missed twice, but she got there eventually. As soon as she did, he felt the hook behind his navel, and they were flying through time and space.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Draco did not expect to land in her bedroom, but that's where the Portkey took them. She laughed at his expression.</p><p>"Lighten up, Lord Malfoy," she slurred. "I only know the exact co-co-cord-in-ates for my bedroom."</p><p>"Alright, Minister Granger. Will you be alright on your own tonight?" he asked, releasing her from his hold.</p><p>Turning to face him, she said, "I'll be fiiiine. I'm just a wee bit"—she gestured by making a pinching motion with her fingers—"tipsy tonight. Nothing I can't handle."</p><p>Exasperated, he rubbed his eyes. "Are you sure? It seems like more than a little…"</p><p>"Well, alright, I suppose I've never had thaaaaat much firewhisky," she admitted. "But I'm okay. Really."</p><p>She flopped back on her bed, the purple duvet squishing around her. Her hips were barely on the edge and her feet were firmly planted on the floor.</p><p>"Is the room spinning?"</p><p>She groaned. "It is. It's awful."</p><p>"Do you have any Sober-Up Potion?" he asked.</p><p>"No," Granger replied, covering her eyes with her hands. "I've never needed it."</p><p>At that, he knew he'd be staying the night at her place. She had a chaise near the window that he could easily sleep on. He'd certainly lived through worse.</p><p>Walking over to her bed, he lifted one of her legs and started tugging the boot off her foot.</p><p>"It zips," she murmured. "On the side."</p><p>Draco found the tab and pulled it, releasing her calf and her foot. He repeated the motion on the opposite side and then looked down at the tight Muggle jeans.</p><p>"Can I… Do you want me to get you something more… comfortable to sleep in?"</p><p>She raised her hand. "<em>Accio pyjama trousers</em>!" A dresser drawer opened and a pair of grey cotton trousers flew straight to her. "Seeeee? 'M alright."</p><p>"Yeah, it's totally normal for you to let someone remove your shoes and to drop letters from your words," he chided. "Go into the bathroom. Take off your jeans and use the toilet. Put on the pyjamas and then I'll get you settled in bed."</p><p>Slinging the pyjama bottoms over one arm, she held out both her hands, making him chuckle. He pulled her up and she looked into his eyes.</p><p>"You know, you're still realllllly good-looking," she confessed, and he felt his cheeks heat. "And your hair is still perfect. I just want to mess it up." One of her hands moved through his fringe. "Sooooo sexy."</p><p>Draco swallowed hard. "Granger, you're drunk…"</p><p>"I can still think you're sexy," she said. "I know you're much too... hon-our-aaaaab-le to take advantage of me in this state."</p><p>"Go change, please."</p><p>Granger rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom. When she made it in almost a straight line, he sighed in relief. He'd not been expecting a confession like that from her, though he was flattered.</p><p>And a little sad she was drunk.</p><p>While she was in the bathroom, he made his way down the hall to her kitchen, using a quick <em>Lumos</em> to light his way. Opening the cupboards, he searched for her glasses, pulling two down when he found them. Why he hadn't just summoned them, he had no idea.</p><p>As he looked around, he realised that he was definitely in a Muggle flat. There were shiny appliances and lightswitches. He walked over and turned the lights on, noticing that they were tucked into the ceiling.</p><p>"Well, that's different," he muttered.</p><p>Turning to the refrigerator — at least that's what he thought it was called — he opened it, trying to see if she had bottled water.</p><p>"It comes out of the fridge," Granger said, scaring the hell out of him.</p><p>Picking up a glass, she demonstrated, pushing it against a lever.</p><p>"That's… really cool, actually," he replied, grabbing his own glass and doing the same.</p><p>She laughed lightly. "You need to live somewhere other than the Manor, for sure. Muggles have had this stuff for decades."</p><p>"Drink, Granger," he told her, moving the conversation along. "We're not twenty anymore. Hangovers are a lot worse at our age."</p><p>Raising her glass to her lips, she smiled at him. "Whatever you say, Auror Malllllfoy."</p><p>"I'm going to sleep on that chaise in your room in case you get sick. Can't have the Minister dying in her bed."</p><p>Shrugging, she said, "If that's realllllllly what you want to do, that's fine with me."</p><p>He saw her start to sway a little bit, so he finished his water and wrapped his arm around her waist. Instinctively, she leaned into him, her head falling against his shoulder. "Finish your water, and then I'm putting you to bed."</p><p>She drank it slowly, still holding herself up against him. "Okay. I'm ready. Taaaake me to bed," she replied flirtatiously.</p><p>"Oh, Granger, I don't think you'd be able to handle that in your state," Draco teased, leading her back down the hallway.</p><p>She didn't answer immediately.</p><p>When he pulled the covers back for her, she climbed into bed. After he'd essentially tucked her in, she mumbled, "I'd definitely be able to handle it, Malfoy."</p><p>His mouth went dry, but before he could figure out how to respond, her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is being written chapter to chapter, so there is no update schedule. I'll do my best not to keep you waiting too long!</p><p>Thank you so much for the amazing response thus far. I'm so glad people have enjoyed this little story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning light filtered through the curtains and Draco blinked, trying to remember where he was. When his eyes focused, he saw Hermione Granger leaning against a large bed, looking at him with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"Good morning, Auror Malfoy," she purred, moving towards him slowly.</p><p>When his eyes roamed down her body, he realised she wasn't wearing the pyjama trousers anymore. No, her legs were bare, but he could see the lace edging of her knickers at the tops of her thighs. She was also braless, her nipples visible through the thin vest she was wearing.</p><p>"You're… Where are your trousers, Granger?"</p><p>She shrugged as if it really didn't matter.</p><p>But it did.</p><p>It mattered to him because she was the Minister for Magic, and now he knew what she looked like in a pair of knickers and something that barely qualified as a shirt.</p><p>And he liked what he saw. A lot.</p><p>Clearing his throat, he said, "It's not that I don't like what I'm seeing — I <em>do</em> — but… you're the Minister and, Granger… and I just don't think—"</p><p>"You don't think what, exactly?" she interrupted, walking towards him with a sway to her hips that he'd never noticed before. "That I can be sexy? That I enjoy sex? That I'm trying to seduce you?"</p><p>His throat was mysteriously dry.</p><p>She climbed onto his lap, straddling him, and he froze, completely unsure of what to do. When she tangled her hands in his hair and tilted his face up, he met her eyes. They were dark and hungry, endless depths of desire.</p><p>"That's not what I meant," he managed.</p><p>"If you don't want this, just say no," she whispered against the shell of his ear. "But tell me now."</p><p>She ground down against him, and his cock grew harder. It had been literal years since a woman had given him attention like this. The fact that the Minister for Magic was rubbing herself on him was absolutely insane. Grabbing her hips, he stilled her, pressing her against his groin so she could feel how hard he was.</p><p>"I want this," he replied. "Fuck, I want this."</p><p>Kissing his neck, she murmured, "Then take it, Malfoy. Take me."</p><p>He stood, his hands clutching her arse. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, holding him close as he carried her over to the bed, wanting more space to work with.</p><p>Setting her down gently, his hands moved from her arse to the hem of her top, gently pulling it up and revealing her skin inch by inch. Even though he was forty, he felt sixteen again when her breasts sprang free, quickly removing her shirt the rest of the way and reaching for her nipples, desperate to make them harder, to make her squirm under his touch.</p><p>When he rolled the buds between his fingers, trying to determine what she liked, she reached up and pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately. One of his hands moved to her lower back, pressing her body against his, while the other squeezed the full swell of her breast, making her groan. He massaged her, taking his time and cataloging how every brush of his fingers against her skin made her react.</p><p>Breaking their kiss, he leaned down, his lips moving to her neck. When he inhaled, he smelled traces of her perfume and it intoxicated him. One of her hands had thread through his hair and she used it to guide him down, to bring his mouth to her nipple. When he reached it, he teased it with his tongue and then pulled back, blowing on it gently, seeing it tighten further under his attention. And then he sucked, softly at first, increasing the pressure as she started writhing, rocking her hips against the mattress.</p><p>Granger was so responsive and he'd not even touched her pussy yet.</p><p>He was certain by the time he did, she'd be slick and hot, desperate for him, and that was exactly what he wanted.</p><p>Running his teeth along the peak gently, he felt the nails of her free hand bite into his shoulder. He released her nipple and said, "Lie back, Granger. Let me take care of you."</p><p>His voice was husky, laced with the want he felt. Within his trousers, his cock was growing uncomfortably hard, precum seeping from his tip.</p><p>She followed his demand, her back hitting the mattress, though she kept her legs wrapped around his waist. As he looked down, taking in the sight of Hermione Granger in nothing but a pair of sexy knickers, he was in awe. She looked straight back up at him and said, "Take your shirt off, Malfoy."</p><p>When his name passed through her lips, his body reacted, listening to her closely. He stripped off the t-shirt he'd worn to the match the night before and let her look at him. Over the past few years, he'd been exercising to chase away the stress of having a terminally ill spouse. His body was fit, and she seemed both surprised and appreciative. Her legs tightened, pulling him closer to her core.</p><p>Grabbing each of her ankles, he positioned her feet on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs wide. He could see that her knickers were drenched with arousal and he ran his fingers along the edge of them at the top of her right thigh.</p><p>"So wet for me, Minister," he teased. "What would you like me to do first?"</p><p>She didn't speak, just continued gazing up at him with her darkened eyes.</p><p>"Shall I fuck you with my fingers?" She whimpered and nodded. "Or maybe with my tongue?" Her back arched slightly and he pressed her back down, his fingertips breaching the waistband of her knickers with a teasing touch. "Or do you just want my cock?"</p><p>"Malfoy, I want it all," she panted, finally getting words out. "Please."</p><p>Standing between her open thighs, he said, "Touch yourself for me, Granger. I want to see what you like."</p><p>Her breaths shuddered out of her, but she didn't move. She just looked up at him. He grabbed one of her hands and placed it on her breast, hoping she'd play along. Tentatively, her hand started to move, squeezing and teasing her nipple, dragging her palm over the tip of it.</p><p>"Other hand between your legs," he ordered. "Show me what to do, Granger. Teach me."</p><p>Face turning red, her hand moved to the apex of her thighs, her index and middle finger stroking lightly along her slit over her knickers, teasing herself. Draco saw her hips arch towards her touch of their own volition, heard her breath catch at the contact.</p><p>"That's it," he said as she pinched and pulled at her nipple. She grew braver, her fingers pressing harder, circling her clit as her hips rocked.</p><p>"Join me," she purred, her eyes dropping to the tented front of his trousers. "Touch yourself, Draco."</p><p>He debated for a moment and then moved forward, leaning down and sucking her other nipple into his mouth. She cried out, the sweet sound of her moans filling the room around him. The hand on her clit was between them and he felt it speed up, bumping against his abdomen as he teased her breast.</p><p>As her moans and sighs grew louder, he grew more and more desperate to touch her, to be the one to make her come. He dropped to his knees and pulled her knickers to the side, revealing her cunt. Her hand moved into his hair again, pulling him forward. Licking along one side of her clit and then the other, he tormented her, repeating the motion until she was bucking up into his mouth. When he sucked on the bundle of nerves she'd been stroking, she gasped, sucking in a harsh breath.</p><p>His fingers slid inside her with no resistance, her body wet and welcoming his touch. When he crooked them inside of her, her legs shook. He repeated the motion over and over again, but she held back, never fully letting go. He turned his head and nipped her inner thigh.</p><p>"Come for me, Granger," he said. "Come all over my fingers and let me taste you fully."</p><p>When his tongue circled her clit, her hips jolted forward before meeting the pace of his fingers, moving with him. After another minute, she was moaning and shaking, clenching and releasing around his fingers.</p><p>"Malfoy!" she screamed, both her hands buried in his hair. "Don't stop!"</p><p>He kept eating her pussy until her orgasm subsided and she tugged at his hair, pulling him up from between her thighs.</p><p>"Gods, that was amazing," she panted. "No one's ever made me come like that."</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Weasley isn't a cunning linguist, then?"</p><p>She laughed, reaching for him and kissing him, not caring that her taste was all over his lips.</p><p>His hands moved back to her knickers, this time sliding them down her thighs. When she was bared to him, he unbuckled his trousers and let them fall to the floor. He'd forgone pants, not realising he would be trapped in her flat all night. Her eyes widened at the sight of his cock springing free.</p><p>As he stepped out of the trousers — his socks having been removed the night before — he stroked a hand along his length. "Do you want this, Granger?"</p><p>She nodded, opening her legs. He shook his head and moved back to the chaise, gesturing for her to follow. Once he'd sat, he pulled her astride him and notched himself at her entrance. As she sank down, taking him in—</p><p>Draco woke up, his own hand down his trousers and wrapped around his cock.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He pulled his hand away immediately. It had been years since he'd woken up like this. Decades even.</p><p>As he blinked, he realised he was actually in Granger's bedroom, just like he'd dreamed, but she was not awake. In fact, she was snoring louder than a herd of stampeding Hippogriffs in her bed. Feeling equally disappointed and relieved, he rose from the chaise and went into her bathroom.</p><p>When Draco looked in the mirror, his face was flushed and his pupils were larger than normal. His balls were aching in a way they hadn't in years. It had been a long while since he'd even thought about fantasizing. Sighing, he ran a hand through his fringe, pushing his bed hair out of his eyes.</p><p>He didn't want to be that guy, some creep who wanked in a woman's bathroom while she was asleep in the next room. Splashing cold water on his face, he tried to bring his body to heel, though it certainly wasn't easy. While his eyes were closed, he pictured anything he could think of to try to divert his blood back to his brain.</p><p>
  <em>Filch cleaning Hogwarts in a French maid outfit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix and Voldemort — something he'd had the extreme displeasure of walking in on once as a teenager.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The giant mating rituals he'd read about in history books.</em>
</p><p>Dear Lord, his balls hurt something fierce, but his cock had been tamed. He finished up in the bathroom and moved back into the bedroom. Granger had rolled onto her side, facing the opposite direction, and he sighed in relief when he realised she was still asleep.</p><p>Hoping for a few more hours of sleep, Draco made his way back to the chaise, willing his body to behave as he reclined again.</p><p>However, he settled both a throw pillow and a blanket over his lap, just in case.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next time he woke, it was to the smell of coffee.</p><p>Clearing his head, he rose from the chaise, happy that he wasn't quite saluting the sun with a hard-on and hadn't come in his pants like a teenager. Granger wasn't in her bed, but he'd assumed as much since he could smell coffee brewing.</p><p>For a moment, he debated just walking out into the kitchen without cleaning up, but he was sure his hair was all over the place again and he had sleep in his eyes. His hand reached for the bathroom doorknob, but the door suddenly opened. Both he and Granger jumped back at the sight of each other. Her hand flew to her chest, landing in the triangle of flushed skin left bare by her robe. Her hair was wet and tied in a knot on top of her head, several shades darker than usual.</p><p>Laughing, she said, "Thank Merlin you hadn't tried to open the door thirty seconds earlier! You would've gotten an eyeful."</p><p>He swallowed hard, thinking about the way he'd seen her in his dream.</p><p>"So sorry, Granger," he replied. "I'll just… I'll go."</p><p>Her face fell. "No, please don't. I want to cook you breakfast as a thank you. I'm sure I wasn't exactly pleasant company last night if you're still here and sleeping on the chaise."</p><p>Draco mentally debated, trying to decide if he should stay or just leave.</p><p>Her hand fell on his forearm, the one with the Mark still etched into it, even though it hadn't burned black in ages. When he instinctively tried to pull it away, she held on.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, her eyes meeting his. "I'm sorry if I said or did something I shouldn't have last night. I'll admit it's a bit… foggy for me."</p><p>"Your hand — it's on…" his voice trailed off, and he felt the colour rising to his cheeks.</p><p>She turned his arm over, exposing the outline since he was in his Falcons t-shirt and hadn't yet glamoured it. "It's not like I didn't know it was here, Draco," she began, using his given name and speaking softly. "It's been over twenty years. I think you've more than made up for the sins of your past."</p><p>And her thumb stroked over the scarred skin.</p><p>"Okay. I'll have breakfast," he said, not wanting to further the discussion about the past.</p><p>Granger still looked a little disheartened, but she nodded and released him. "Go on through to the bathroom. I'll grab some clothes and get dressed in Rose's room while you're in there."</p><p>Following her instruction, he quickly walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He'd almost walked in on her naked and she'd followed it up by touching his mark and telling him he'd made up for his past. This was already turning out to be a strange day.</p><p>The air in the bathroom was still thick with steam and the scent of her shampoo or body wash, a flowery scent that was soft and feminine, comforting and alluring at the same time. With a wave of his hand, he cleared the steam from the mirror and looked at his reflection. His hair was sticking up in all directions — he'd been right about that — but he didn't seem to look as exhausted as he usually did, despite sleeping in her chaise instead of in his own bed.</p><p>
  <em>You know, you're still realllllly good-looking and your hair is still perfect. I just want to mess it up. Sooooo sexy.</em>
</p><p>A small smile raised the corners of his lips and he turned on the tap, letting water run over his hands. Looking in the mirror, he ran his wet fingers through his hair to neaten it, trying to make it look perfect so she would think about messing it up.</p><p>And then he pictured her tangling her hands in his hair, the way she had in his dream, and he groaned.</p><p>He wanted that, but he wasn't sure about the whole timing aspect. Was it too soon? How long should he wait before…</p><p>Guilt washed over him as he thought of Astoria, of Scorpius. How would his son feel if he started dating someone within a year of Astoria's passing?</p><p>Resolving to wait a bit longer — at least until Scorpius was home and they could talk about it — he headed for the kitchen. Granger was in a pair of tight-fitting black pants that made him want to question the decision he'd just made. Her arse looked even more fantastic than it had in the denims, and he thanked Merlin for Muggles and their fashion choices. The jumper she wore exposed one shoulder and he could see the lacy strap of her bra.</p><p>"What do you like to eat for breakfast?" she asked, looking over at him.</p><p>He shrugged. "I'm not picky. What do you usually have?"</p><p>"Well, usually, it's not much. Fruit or yogurt or something light, but I'm going to make eggs and bacon and toast today. I need to settle my stomach."</p><p>Laughing, he told her, "That's fine with me, Granger. I could ask one of my elves to bring us breakfast if you're hungover and don't want to cook."</p><p>"You still have elves?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.</p><p>Draco nodded. "I do. Paid elves. I have a whole manor that needs to be cared for, and I'm fairly certain that most maid services wouldn't want to send someone to Malfoy Manor."</p><p>"Fair. You're probably right about that. I'm glad that you pay them, though."</p><p>"So do you feel up to cooking?"</p><p>She sighed. "Honestly, I'd love it if I didn't have to. My head felt okay in the shower, but it's starting to hurt now."</p><p>"Elphie!" Draco called.</p><p>His most loyal house-elf appeared in front of him, her pink dress brighter than should be allowed. "Master Draco! We was so worried when you didn't come home!"</p><p>Granger smiled, clearly seeing that his elves were free and liked him a lot.</p><p>"I'm fine, Elphie. I'll be home shortly, but would you mind bringing some breakfast here? Eggs, bacon, toast?"</p><p>"Of course!" She looked around nervously, her large eyes falling on Granger. "Would Miss like breakfast, too?"</p><p>Nodding, Granger said, "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Elphie."</p><p>The elf smiled, snapped her fingers, and popped back to the Manor.</p><p>"So, I take it staying out for the night doesn't happen often?" Granger teased, lifting a coffee mug to her lips.</p><p>Draco shook his head. "No, it's not happened at all really. I've been home other than work since Scorpius went back to Hogwarts."</p><p>"Want coffee?" she asked. "Or tea?"</p><p>"I'll have coffee, thanks."</p><p>While she was reaching into the cupboard for another mug, she kept talking. "You shouldn't hide away there, Malfoy. It's not healthy, especially given the history of that place. I can't understand why you ever moved back in there."</p><p>"It's what has always been done," he answered. "I never really thought of living anywhere else."</p><p>She poured coffee into his mug, her back still turned. "Most of the others, like Theo, have moved away from their estates, and they didn't have Voldemort as a houseguest."</p><p>Draco winced, the name still making him cringe. "I know. I've changed in a lot of ways, but I still feel the heir obligation my father instilled in me. I've made it clear to Scorpius that he's to do whatever he wants to with his life, though, so hopefully it ends with me."</p><p>"That's good," Granger said, handing him the mug. "Do you need anything for that?"</p><p>He shook his head and took a sip. "This is perfect. Thank you."</p><p>"Don't take this the wrong way," she began, "but I'm curious now that you've said you still felt the obligations. Did you marry Astoria because she was pureblood?"</p><p>"No, not at all," he replied. "That was merely a coincidence, though I don't think many half-bloods or Muggleborns would've shown much interest in dating me after the war."</p><p>She nodded. "I can't even imagine how that would've gone over with your father back then."</p><p>"My mother pretty much told him enough was enough and to stop interfering in my life, so who knows?" Draco paused before adding, "But there's no use speculating now."</p><p>Leaning against the counter, she said, "Of course you're right. It was just something I was wondering."</p><p>"Would you have wanted to date me at that point, Granger?" he teased.</p><p>Her teeth sunk into her lower lip. "I… was already with Ron. From the battle on."</p><p>Draco set his mug down and moved closer, even though he'd just decided to wait to pursue anything. He couldn't help himself. He wanted to keep pushing her buttons, to end up re-enacting his dream eventually.</p><p>"So? This is hypothetical," he said, leaning against the counter opposite her. "It doesn't change anything now. If you hadn't ended up with Weasley, would you have considered dating me?"</p><p>She turned it around on him. "Would <em>you</em> have considered dating <em>me</em>?"</p><p>"You answer first, Granger, and then I will."</p><p>"But how do I know that you'll be truthful? If I say I was, you might not want to make me feel bad."</p><p>"Would you lie to me?" he countered.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then don't worry about it. I won't lie to you."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she replied, "Fine. I suppose I would have. You're intelligent and you were really good-looking after you started to put weight back on."</p><p>"You like my intelligence?" he asked. She nodded, sipping from her mug. "Why the fuck did you marry Weasley, then?"</p><p>He nearly wore Granger's coffee; she'd slapped a hand over her mouth in the nick of time. She was laughing so hard that she'd almost spat it out, barely able to swallow it down. Her hands were covering her mouth, though.</p><p>Draco reached for the towel hanging from one of her appliances, holding it out to her. She grabbed it and he saw the coffee on her fingers.</p><p>After she cleaned herself up, she said, "Thank you for nearly killing me and then giving me the towel."</p><p>"No problem. Now answer the question."</p><p>She shrugged. "It was easy with Ron. We had been friends, and I'd had a crush on him for years. When he wanted to start a relationship, it just sort of happened. And then, before I knew it, we were engaged and then married and I never really stopped to think about expanding my social horizons. I'd always known the Weasleys and Harry, so I stayed with the Weasleys and Harry."</p><p>"Did you love him?" Draco asked, though he knew it was likely a bit out of line.</p><p>"I did, but I don't think it was the kind of love that was meant to last. It started when I was about fifteen. In my thirties, it just… didn't feel right anymore. Like I had settled." She paused. "Now it's your turn. And don't try to spare my feelings if the answer is no!"</p><p>Draco thought for a few seconds.</p><p>"Honestly? I hated myself for years after the war. I wouldn't have seen myself as worthy of you, so probably not," he stated. "But that was because of who I was — who I'd been — and says absolutely nothing about you. You represented the light to the wizarding world after the war, and I would've felt like I was going to hold you back."</p><p>She stood straight and then took a step towards him. Just as she reached for him, Elphie reappeared and she pulled back.</p><p>"Breakfast!" Elphie squeaked, levitating the covered plates onto Granger's dining table. "Eat before it gets cold!"</p><p>Looking to Granger, he said, "She won't be happy if we don't get to it now. She's quite outspoken for an elf."</p><p>"I love her already."</p><p>They sat across from each other, focusing on eating and making small talk about their children and the upcoming holidays. Their earlier conversation was ignored as Elphie bustled around, using magic to tidy up.</p><p>When Granger had looked like she was going to tell the elf to stop, Draco shook his head. "Just let her. She'll be happiest that way. She's repaying you for keeping me last night."</p><p>"So will you be collecting Rose and Hugo from the train, or will Weasley?" Draco asked casually.</p><p>After wiping her mouth with the cloth napkin Elphie had provided, she said, "I'm thinking that it'll be Ron since it's a weekday. I don't think I'll be able to take much time off if I want to keep the two week holiday I have next month."</p><p>"Are you going somewhere?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be taking the kids to Brighton. I've always loved the ocean and the pier."</p><p>"Sounds lovely. I've not been there—"</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>He smirked at her. "That surprises you?"</p><p>"I suppose not when I really think about it. Harry and Ginny will come for a week, as well. When they leave, they'll likely take Rose and Hugo with them so they can spend a week with Ron," she explained, before adding with a smile, "Shared custody of both the children and Harry and Ginny."</p><p>"So you'll be alone the last week?"</p><p>"I will, but I've always enjoyed my own company," she said. "I'll be reading on the beach and soaking up the sun. It's not a hardship."</p><p>Draco wanted to say that he'd meet her, that he'd join her for that final week so they could be alone together, but he held back.</p><p>He needed to talk to Scorpius first.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After breakfast was through, Elphie banished the dishes back to the Manor and cracked out of existence.</p><p>"Well, thank you for staying with me," Granger said, rising from the table. "You really didn't have to."</p><p>He smiled at her. "I did. Besides, you were adorable, telling me how sexy you think I am."</p><p>Her face turned red. "I most certainly did not do that!"</p><p>"Oh, Granger, you did. It was very flattering to hear that the most powerful witch in England finds me good-looking."</p><p>"I'm never drinking with you again," she groaned. "It's clearly a bad idea."</p><p>"But I had a good time," Draco offered. "And you already asked me to another game."</p><p>"With our kids. I will not be drinking then," she laughed.</p><p>"Fair point. I likely won't be, either." He hesitated for a moment. "Do you… Would you want to have lunch this week? At some point?"</p><p>With a smirk, she said, "I'll check my calendar on Monday and send you a memo."</p><p>Draco walked towards her. "Can I… ah…—Nevermind."</p><p>Looking up at him quizzically, she asked, "Can you what? Just ask."</p><p>But he didn't ask. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around her in a hug, the way he'd seen her do with her friends over the years. When she squeezed him tightly, it made warmth flare in his chest.</p><p>"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for making my birthday one I could enjoy."</p><p>He felt her lips graze his cheek. "Of course. Like I said, our situations may be a bit different, but I get it."</p><p>"I'll see you at the Ministry," he said when he released her and stepped back.</p><p>She smiled. "Definitely."</p><p>And he Apparated back to the Manor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to try for at least once a month on this story. I know that's far less rigorous than my normal posting schedules, but I have no buffer written here.</p><p>Let me know what you thought - it always brightens my day! </p><p>Also, you can find me on Tumblr - potionchemist, or on Facebook as K Potion Chemist.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to coyg81 and LuxLouise for reading this chapter ahead of time! Love you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Monday morning, Draco found a very impatient origami dragon pacing on his desk and he laughed. He assumed that the witch who had likely used magic to fold this creature would pace the same way when she was kept waiting. He held out his hand and the little dragon sat in his palm, unfolding itself slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Draco,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, I'm using your first name. It's strange, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you free tomorrow? Mondays are always busiest for me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione xx</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed a slip of blank parchment — yellow this time, unlike the white he'd used on Friday — and wrote back, letting her know that he was free the next day, unless he was called away for a case. Again, he folded it into a rose, hoping that she'd enjoy it as much as she had when he'd offered her the Portkey on Friday night.</p>
<p>As he settled into the stack of paperwork he'd fallen behind on, he thought about just how much he'd enjoyed spending time with her. And she seemed like she'd had a good time, too. If Tuesday's lunch was just as enjoyable, he was sure he'd be dreaming of her again, and he found himself hoping that happened.</p>
<p>"Malfoy?" Potter asked, approaching his desk and pulling him out of his thoughts. "I've got a case for you."</p>
<p>"Oh? What priority level?"</p>
<p>"Low," he began, "but it has the potential to escalate. I'd like to wrap it up this weekend if possible. I figured since Scorp won't be home for another week, you wouldn't mind."</p>
<p>And it was then Draco realised he'd been hoping Tuesday would lead to another Friday night in her company. With a suppressed sigh, he said, "Of course. That would be fine."</p>
<p>"Good. It's a possible threat to a business in Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in particular. I can't take it myself because of the conflict of interest," Potter explained. "But George and Ron received a threatening owl yesterday. If you go and speak to them today, you may be able to wrap it up even sooner." RJG</p>
<p>The last thing he wanted to do was spend the morning talking to Ron Weasley, especially when he'd been having very imaginative dreams about the man's ex-wife. However, he knew that Potter wouldn't ask him to take the case if it wasn't important.</p>
<p>"I'll head over there now," Draco answered. "Is Weasley going to be a git?"</p>
<p>Rubbing his hands over his face, Potter sighed. "Please try to behave professionally, Malfoy. I know that you and Ron still hate each other, but this is work. You can try to speak predominantly with George if you'd prefer."</p>
<p>"Is that from Hermione?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I never said it was from Granger. Why would you assume—"</p>
<p>Potter snatched the little bird from mid-air, his Seeker skills still intact. As he unfolded it, Draco's stomach churned, hoping that she hadn't included anything too personal.</p>
<p>"Why are you having lunch with her tomorrow?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "She asked me to. We had lunch on my birthday. She didn't want me to spend the whole day alone since it's the first one without Astoria."</p>
<p>Expression softening, Harry handed the note over. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I'm glad Hermione thought of that."</p>
<p>"I am, too. It was nice, just talking about the adjustments. She's feeling a bit lonely, as well. It just… Well, it was nice."</p>
<p>Cursing himself for the stupid rambling, Draco waited for Potter's reply. However, he only said, "Probably don't mention that little lunch to Ron. He will not take it well, even if it was just a friendly thing. And definitely don't mention that you're doing it again."</p>
<p>"I'm not thick. She told me that he wasn't the one who wanted to split up."</p>
<p>"Well, I'll let you get to it. I don't have to warn you to stay away from Hermione, right?"</p>
<p>Draco scoffed. "Do you honestly think I would listen if you did?"</p>
<p>"I suppose that would be too much to hope for."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Making his way down Diagon Alley, Draco saw the lurid purple and orange joke shop. He'd be lying if he said he'd never been inside; Scorpius loved the joke products, and Draco used some of the more practical items in the field. However, he always ensured to time his visits around Ron Weasley's days off.</p>
<p>It didn't matter that Potter had personally vouched for Draco. The ginger git still hated him and refused to let him buy anything. Luckily, George was more sensible and wanted the Malfoy Galleons. They'd even played in a few pick-up Quidditch matches together.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, he crossed the threshold of the store, seeing both Ron and George standing behind the counter. Immediately, the youngest male Weasley groaned. "Why would Harry send you?"</p>
<p>"Because, other than him, I'm the best, Weasel King," Draco quipped. "And since he's your best mate and brother-in-law, he's got a conflict of interest in this case. I promise to solve this as quickly as possible so that we can go back to hating each other from a distance."</p>
<p>George laughed and held out his hand to shake. "Good to see you, Malfoy. I was sorry to hear about Astoria."</p>
<p>"Thank you. I appreciate it," Draco replied. "As much as I miss her, it was hard to see her suffering the last few years. I'm glad that part is over."</p>
<p>Nodding, George said, "So let me tell you about this letter."</p>
<p>For the better part of the next half hour, the Weasleys relayed the contents of the letter, how it was delivered, and the circumstances around its appearance. Basically, someone was looking to blackmail them for a share of their earnings. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was easily the most successful business in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, far surpassing even the wildest imaginings of Zonko's.</p>
<p>"So what does the blackmailer have on you?" Draco asked, knowing that this was crucial information.</p>
<p>Ron's face reddened and George looked at him angrily. "Go ahead, Ronniekins. Tell Malfoy what you've done to get us into this mess."</p>
<p>"I, uh, I…" He looked up, his face flushing even more. "I might have… This stays confidential, right?"</p>
<p>A pit opened up in Draco's stomach. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.</p>
<p>"Of course it will, Weasley. It will only be in the Aurors' case files."</p>
<p>Rubbing at the back of his neck, Ron asked, "And does—ah—the Minister have access to these files?"</p>
<p>"She does, but unless you mention it to her, I'm sure she won't go looking."</p>
<p>He sighed. "Okay. Well, while Hermione was campaigning, she wasn't ever around and she'd told me she was unhappy…" Pausing, he appeared to be gathering himself. "I… might have spent a few nights in pubs and I wasn't—I'm not proud of this by any means—but I knew she was going to leave, and I might have sought out female… company."</p>
<p>Draco barely resisted the urge to punch Ron in the face. "Hired or free company?"</p>
<p>"Honestly? That's your concern?"</p>
<p>"I'm not one to judge. I just need to know so I can figure out where to start looking," he replied. "Either way, I need to know who the women were if you can remember."</p>
<p>"Hired," he admitted. "The girls work out of The Widow's Web in Knockturn Alley."</p>
<p>George shook his head. "Honestly, your wife is out campaigning for Minister for Magic and you're in pubs with whores. Hermione would flay you alive for this if she knew."</p>
<p>"Why do you think I asked if she'd find out?" Ron looked to Draco. "Seriously, Malfoy, please don't—"</p>
<p>Draco held up a hand. "I won't. It's not my place to, but if you're being blackmailed, you need to tell her. Can you imagine what will happen if this gets out to the public? She'll be humiliated and some will even blame her for your split."</p>
<p>"That would be a nice change," he grumbled. "Everyone always just assumes I wasn't good enough for her."</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, George said, "Pretty sure Hermione would never go out and pay for sex while married, so the public may be onto something there."</p>
<p>Silently, Draco agreed with him.</p>
<p>"So The Widow's Web? Did you just meet the ladies at this fine establishment? Or did you ask the bartender for… services?"</p>
<p>His discomfort was evident. "The ladies… circulate through the pub. They're very attentive to customers."</p>
<p>"Right, well, I'll start there, then. Try to figure out if it's the pub itself or if someone who was also in attendance is most likely behind this," Draco explained. "I'm going to need the letter. You can duplicate it if need be, but the Ministry will require the original."</p>
<p>George unfolded it, making a copy.</p>
<p>"Oh, and Weasel King? Potter will see my reports, so if he doesn't know you were fucking around, you might want to tell him before he finds out. I can't be sure he'll stay quiet with Granger," Draco added.</p>
<p>Ron clenched and unclenched his fists. "Fine, Malfoy. Whatever. I'll tell them."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Draco spent the afternoon in The Widow's Web, getting absolutely nowhere. However, the ladies were more than accommodating. They all knew who he was and that his Gringotts vaults were overflowing with Galleons.</p>
<p>When the owner approached him, she tried to make it seem like she was being helpful, but he knew she was skilfully avoiding the truth. All in all, he figured that another patron was most likely the culprit; the women working here wouldn't want to draw attention to themselves.</p>
<p>Mostly, he was sickened that he'd have to keep this from Granger. She didn't deserve to be blindsided by a scandal. He found himself hoping that Ron Weasley grew a set of bollocks and owned up to his mistakes, though he knew it was unlikely. While he was sure that Potter would be furious, Draco could see him keeping the secret, not wanting to hurt his best friend.</p>
<p>"What a fucking mess," he muttered to himself as he walked down Knockturn Alley.</p>
<p>He didn't even know how to go about finding the blackmailer. The note had been thoroughly non-magical and had been delivered overnight. With a sigh, he started to come to terms with the fact that he'd be spending his Friday night Polyjuiced in The Widow's Web, trying to save Weasley's arse.</p>
<p>As soon as Draco was back in the Auror department, Potter made a beeline for him.</p>
<p>"So what's going on? Who do you think is sending the threatening letters?"</p>
<p>He scoffed. "Go and ask your best mate about it or wait for my report. It's really fucking charming."</p>
<p>Potter looked perplexed. "What has you so upset?"</p>
<p>Knowing he wouldn't be left alone until he explained, Draco gestured to Potter's office, trying to convey he'd speak to him privately. When they were in the room with the door shut, he put up a Silencing Charm.</p>
<p>"Weasley was spending his nights at The Widow's Web while his wife was campaigning and strategising," he explained. "Apparently, some upstanding witch or wizard is threatening to reveal photos of him keeping company with a woman for hire while he was still married to the Minister."</p>
<p>Taking off his glasses, Potter pressed his fingers into his eyes. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."</p>
<p>Draco shook his head. "He's a real piece of work. Married to the most powerful witch in Britain and fucking Knockturn Alley prostitutes for sport." He paused. "You need to convince him to tell Granger before this gets out. I've ordered them not to pay the blackmailer right now."</p>
<p>"Why is the blackmailer just coming forward now?"</p>
<p>"No idea yet. I'm thinking it was one of the girls working in the pub or another patron. More likely another patron because I don't think the girls would want to draw attention to the pub."</p>
<p>Nodding, Potter replied, "That makes sense. What's your plan?"</p>
<p>"I'm going to have to Polyjuice myself and spend some time there, I guess." Draco thought for a moment. "What if I went as Weasley? Maybe someone would approach me."</p>
<p>He groaned. "That is simultaneously one of the best and worst ideas I've ever heard."</p>
<p>"I don't fancy spending my Friday night as a ginger, but if it's what the job requires…"</p>
<p>With a laugh, he said, "I suppose I'll head to Ron's tonight, try to get him to talk to Hermione. You're right — she does need to know."</p>
<p>"Try to get him to confess sooner rather than later," Draco responded. "You know as well as I do that blackmailers like this are unpredictable. You never really know when they're going to get impatient and spill the tea."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Malfoy."</p>
<p>And with that, Draco walked back to his desk, dreading the new casefile he'd be spending the afternoon preparing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Just as he was wrapping up, an origami unicorn galloped towards him.</p>
<p>He laughed and held out his hand, allowing the little model to prance around and show off before it unfolded itself. Granger had really outdone herself today and he wondered when she'd found the time. She'd said she would be busy for most of the day.</p>
<p>His eyes flicked down to the paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Did my lunch invitation scare you off? You never wrote back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If it did, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be forward.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me know if you're still coming tomorrow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione xx</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bollocks," he said, trying to find the note she'd sent earlier.</p>
<p>Since Potter had grabbed it first, Draco hadn't even had a chance to read it, and now it was nowhere to be found. He grabbed a quill and another piece of yellow parchment and began to write.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Granger-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sorry. I've been out of the office most of the day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course I'll be there tomorrow, barring any Auror business.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just so you know, Potter stole your note from me. He's a git.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Malfoy</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, he folded it into the shape of a flower and sent it on its way, hoping that she wasn't too put out by his lack of response earlier. He really had meant to answer her, but it had slipped his mind after he'd spoken with Weasley.</p>
<p>
  <em>Weasley.</em>
</p>
<p>How was he supposed to get through a lunch with her without mentioning what her ex-husband was hiding? Draco knew that she'd castrate him for not telling her if it blew up into a huge public scandal. Running a hand through his fringe, he stayed a few minutes longer, waiting for another piece of carefully folded origami to make its way to his desk.</p>
<p>However, instead of replying with a memo, Granger walked into the DMLE, a smile on her face. Several Aurors and support staff that were in the office late started to work diligently, wanting to make a good impression. Her eyes landed on Draco, and she winked before heading to Potter's office.</p>
<p>When she realised he was gone for the day, she scoffed. "Lazy arse. Leaving on time." She made her way over to Draco. "Did he ever give it back to you?"</p>
<p>"He did, but then I had to run out, and I haven't been able to find it. Sorry," he replied.</p>
<p>She shrugged. "No worries. So is half twelve okay with you?"</p>
<p>Draco nodded. "Like I said, as long as I don't get any pressing cases, I'll be there."</p>
<p>"I'll Floo Harry tonight. He obviously owes you one since he stole my note," Granger teased. "Not that I condone that sort of favouritism."</p>
<p>Smiling at her, he rose from his seat. "Of course not. You're our fair Minister. You'd never do such a thing."</p>
<p>As he took in her formal robes and her pulled back hair, Draco found himself wishing she was relaxed and in her Muggle attire. There was a big difference between Minister Granger and the Hermione from Friday night.</p>
<p>"Are you leaving now?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I am. I'm likely going to be working on the new case I picked up today Friday and Saturday night, so I'd like to get some rest."</p>
<p>A look of concern settled on her features. "I'll… walk with you. I'm leaving, too."</p>
<p>At the thought of walking side by side with her through the Ministry, his stomach twisted. He knew rumours would start flying, and while he didn't particularly care, he was worried that they would paint her in a bad light.</p>
<p>"Okay," he answered. "If you're okay with being seen with me."</p>
<p>Granger slapped his arm. "We're almost friends now, Malfoy. Why would I care if I'm seen with you?"</p>
<p>"You're violent towards your friends. I'm actually quite scared to earn that title," Draco quipped.</p>
<p>When she laughed, everyone looked at them. He could feel the stares, and he decided to move along, to get out of the DMLE.</p>
<p>Walking to the lift at the end of the corridor, she kept glancing over at him.</p>
<p>"What do you want to ask?"</p>
<p>Granger took a deep breath. "Ah, I just… You said you'll be working Friday and Saturday night. That's unusual, right? Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>"It's fine. I'm just going to be following up on a lead," he said, keeping it vague. "Something took place in a pub, and I need to be there when it's busy."</p>
<p>"That makes sense. I was just curious." She paused. "I think I'm going to meet with Minerva at Hogwarts on Friday, so I'm hoping my children will make time to see me while I'm there."</p>
<p>Draco chuckled. "Good luck with that. I avoided my father at all costs when he came to Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"I'd like to think I'm a little less scary than your father," she replied as they entered the lift, Draco allowing her to step in first.</p>
<p>Pushing the button for the Atrium, he made eye contact with her. "You're the Minister for Magic. You're way more scary than my father ever was."</p>
<p>Pursing her lips, she said, "I didn't think that made me scary. I thought I was an approachable, fair Minister."</p>
<p>"You are, but you're still the most powerful witch in Britain," he stated matter-of-factly. "Even if your kids aren't scared of you, all of their friends will be, and that might make them hide out."</p>
<p>She looked a bit crestfallen. "I never thought of it like that. I hope that's not the case."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, Granger. It's normal for all teenagers to avoid their parents, even when they only see them a few months out of the year," Draco said.</p>
<p>"I suppose I did spend a lot of my limited breaks with the Weasleys…" she trailed off, getting lost in her thoughts.</p>
<p>Weasley. That fucking wanker.</p>
<p>When the lift doors opened, Draco found himself trailing her, his hand automatically landing on the small of her back and guiding her. She glanced at him and smiled, filling him with warmth.</p>
<p>"Such a gentleman," she teased. "Escorting me to the Floo like this."</p>
<p>Draco smirked. "Why wouldn't I? You're the Minister. You deserve to be treated with respect."</p>
<p>"Just because I'm the Minister?"</p>
<p>"Of course that's not the only reason, but it does come with perks, right?"</p>
<p>Laughing as she stepped towards the Floo, she said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Draco."</p>
<p>"I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione."</p>
<p>He watched her vanish, disappearing with the green flames, then stepped into the fireplace, taking her spot and heading home to the Manor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Second Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As his lunch hour approached on Tuesday, Draco found himself getting excited. He wanted to spend time with Hermione, to keep getting to know her before Scorpius came home from Hogwarts.</p>
<p>He wanted to be sure there was something there, and that she was interested too; there was no point in asking his son how he'd feel if Granger wasn't into him or just wanted to be friends. At this point, he hadn't been interested in anyone else, had hardly even looked at another witch since Astoria's death.</p>
<p>Unable to wait, he headed to the Minister's level early again. If he could steal a few extra minutes with her, he certainly wouldn't complain about it. And if he had to wait for her to be free, that was fine, too. When he arrived at her office, Amelia's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Auror Malfoy, you're early," she stated. "The Minister is a meeting—"</p>
<p>Draco cut her off. "It's fine, Amelia. I can wait for her to be free. I just thought I'd see if she had a few spare minutes."</p>
<p>"Her meeting is with her ex," the secretary replied bluntly. "And, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but it didn't seem like it was going well early on. She Silenced the room."</p>
<p>"And why are you telling me this?"</p>
<p>"Because," she began, "if Ronald Weasley comes through that door and sees you—of all people—waiting to have lunch with his ex-wife, the situation will escalate."</p>
<p>Standing in front of her desk with his hands on his hips, Draco scowled. "She invited me to lunch. I want to be here on time."</p>
<p>"She didn't know he was coming. He just dropped in on her." Amelia tapped her quill on the desk. "Why don't you go back to the DMLE and I'll have her send you a note when she's ready?"</p>
<p>He hated that idea, especially since he was certain that she'd be upset when Weasley left, but he didn't want to make things worse for her.</p>
<p>"How about this? You tell her that I was here and went to pick up lunch for us," Draco replied. "Is there anything she particularly likes to eat when she's stressed?"</p>
<p>"Pasta," Amelia replied. "Something warm with lots of cheese."</p>
<p>"I can handle that. I know just the place. Please just tell her I was here on time. I don't want her to think I'm standing her up."</p>
<p>"Is this a date?" Amelia asked with a smile.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Draco sighed. "I'm not sure, but either way…"</p>
<p>"I'll tell her. Just hurry back." She gestured to a Floo. "You can use that to leave. I can't open it for you to re-enter, but it'll save a little time."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost half an hour later, Draco was rushing back through the Ministry with takeaway bags in hand. When he stepped out of the lift and onto the Minister's level, he quickly strode back down to her office. Amelia waved him in, and he found Hermione dabbing at her eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh!" she exclaimed, sniffling. "I thought it would take longer for you to get back."</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" he asked. "Amelia told me Weasley was here."</p>
<p>Granger shook her head. "Can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Whatever you'd like."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me about Ron's… case? Last night when I saw you."</p>
<p>Draco met her eyes. "I told him I would give him the opportunity to tell you first, and I technically can't bring it to you. It's not a matter of safety or security."</p>
<p>Looking away, she said, "I wish you would've anyway. I reacted poorly, to say the least."</p>
<p>"Granger, Potter told me that he was going to speak to Ron last night and get him to tell you everything," Draco explained. "I didn't realise he'd be thick enough to come to the Ministry and upset you during the workday."</p>
<p>"Oh, Gods, Harry knows too?" she cried, tears escaping her eyes. "Of course he knows. He's your boss. He probably sent you to Wheezes."</p>
<p>Rounding her desk, he spun her chair, bracing his palms on her shoulders. "Look at me."</p>
<p>"No," she replied petulantly. "I'm so embarrassed. How could he do that?"</p>
<p>He released her shoulders and cupped her face with one hand, tilting her head back. "Hermione, I want you to look at me. Open your eyes."</p>
<p>When she did, he saw how red and puffy they were. She'd clearly been crying for quite a while.</p>
<p>"What he did—it says more about him than it does about you," Draco said, trying to soothe her. "And I'm going to do everything I can to find out who the blackmailer is so this doesn't get out to the world. I promise."</p>
<p>"You can't promise that," she replied.</p>
<p>Draco smiled reassuringly. "I can promise to try, Granger. I don't want you to go through the pain."</p>
<p>"I just can't even bear to think about how Rose and Hugo would feel," she confessed, tears welling and escaping once more. "I don't want people speculating, trying to figure out how long Ron was unfaithful for, if he has more children."</p>
<p>He pulled her to standing and held her close. She hid her face against his chest and cried.</p>
<p>"Do you need to go home? What's the rest of your schedule like for the day?" he asked.</p>
<p>She pulled back and looked up at him. "I already asked Amelia to reschedule everything. I'm planning on going home for the day. I just—I didn't want you to think I was avoiding you."</p>
<p>"Okay then," Draco began. "New plan. We're going to go back to yours to eat lunch, and you're going to do something to relax afterwards. Does that work for you?"</p>
<p>Nodding, Hermione broke the embrace. "I just need to pack up a few things. Give me a minute."</p>
<p>"Do you have a good bottle of red wine at home?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do," she responded. "And I plan on drinking a significant amount of it."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As they stepped into her living room, Draco felt a shift in Hermione. Outside of her office, she was calmer, more in control. He thought it strange since she was the Minister for Magic—the most powerful witch in Britain—she had to be in control at work.</p>
<p>Weasley had really thrown her for a loop, and Draco wanted to punch him even more today than he had yesterday. She didn't deserve the pain and unnecessary worry he was putting her through, and her children shouldn't have to pay the price for their father's actions, either. Just like Draco didn't want Scorpius to pay for the sins attributed to the elder Malfoys.</p>
<p>More and more, Draco felt certain that Ron Weasley had never been a good match for Granger, had never deserved her.</p>
<p>"I'm going to get changed," she said, making her way towards the hallway that led to her bedroom. "The wine is on a rack in the kitchen. Feel free to pick something and open it so it can breathe a little bit."</p>
<p>Moving into the kitchen, he saw the small countertop wine rack and started sliding the bottles out and reading their labels. He chose a Brunello di Montalcino from Italy, knowing it would complement the meal well. He removed the cork using his wand, even though he was sure Granger would've preferred him to use non-magical means in her home.</p>
<p>When she joined him, she was wearing the tight-fitting black trousers again, paired with an old Gryffindor jumper that looked much too large to be her own. He hoped it hadn't belonged to Weasley, though it didn't seem like a crazy assumption. They'd been married for two decades.</p>
<p>"Good choice," she said as she moved closer. "Amelia said she told you to get pasta. Did you?"</p>
<p>"I did," he replied, his eyes focusing on her face, noticing she'd removed her tear-smeared makeup. "She said it's what you like when you're stressed."</p>
<p>A small smile graced her features. "Why are you so thoughtful?"</p>
<p>Draco's heart skipped a beat. "I just—I wanted to make you feel better. She said she thought you'd be upset after he left."</p>
<p>"She heard everything before I put the Silencing Charm up, didn't she?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "She did, but she cares about you. Don't be cross with her. She wanted to make sure you were okay."</p>
<p>"I know. I'm not upset with Amelia. She knows basically everything about my life anyway. She keeps my schedule for me," Hermione replied, reaching for plates.</p>
<p>The jumper rode up when her arms lifted, rising just above her arse so he could see the curve of it. She was perfect—sexy, smart, powerful. How could Weasley even think about stepping out on her?</p>
<p>
  <em>Gods, I'm a prick. She's upset and I'm checking her out.</em>
</p>
<p>But his eyes stayed focused on her, watching her carefully as she moved around her kitchen. He noticed her arse, her thighs, the way her curly hair bounced as she moved around. When she turned, she caught him staring but didn't say anything. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip, like she was trying to hold back a laugh or a comment.</p>
<p>"Right. It makes sense that she knows everything that's going on with you," he said, scrambling for words. "Does she know we went to the match together on Friday?"</p>
<p>Granger nodded. "She needs to be able to reach me at all times, so I try to keep her informed of my plans."</p>
<p>Draco started unpacking the takeaway bag while she placed the plates on the table before returning to the kitchen for silverware and wine glasses.</p>
<p>"She asked me if our lunch today was a date," he stated, as casually as he could manage.</p>
<p>When he looked up, he saw she was frozen in place.</p>
<p>"What did you say?" she asked.</p>
<p>Wanting to tease her a bit, maybe get her to laugh, Draco said, "I told her the truth."</p>
<p>"So you said no."</p>
<p>He shrugged. "I said I wasn't sure."</p>
<p>"You'd be open to it? A date with me?" Hermione questioned, sounding a little uncertain or maybe… hopeful?</p>
<p>"I would be," he replied cautiously. "But I need to discuss it with Scorpius first. Astoria's not been gone a year yet, and—"</p>
<p>"I understand," she interrupted. "Of course you should talk with him. It's a very different situation than my own."</p>
<p>Taking a seat at the table, Hermione gestured for him to join her.</p>
<p>"So, speaking of Weasley—do you mind if we talk about him?" Draco asked.</p>
<p>She poured herself a very large glass of wine. "I suppose we can. I don't want to talk about the situation, though."</p>
<p>"So, you told me that you settled," he began, trying to ease into the conversation. "What was he lacking?"</p>
<p>"It's honestly not anything he was lacking specifically." Pausing, she set the bottle down. "It was something that was missing between us. When I imagined being married, I always thought I'd want to hurry through the workday to get home to my spouse, that they'd be excited to hear about my day."</p>
<p>"And he wasn't?"</p>
<p>Shaking her head, she replied, "No. In fact, once he switched over to working with George, he didn't want to hear about the Ministry at all."</p>
<p>Draco decided to start the meal before continuing the conversation. He had noticed that she spoke more freely when she was in motion or had something to fiddle with.</p>
<p>"Take your pick. There's lasagna and baked ziti and a few other things." With a smirk, he repeated her words from their first lunch. "There should be a good variety. I wasn't sure what you liked."</p>
<p>"Well, aren't you thoughtful?" she said. "And you have a good memory."</p>
<p>Delighted that she'd picked up on it, he simply watched as she dug into the lasagna, cutting herself a small piece, and then moving on to the other dishes and taking a bit of each.</p>
<p>"I try," he replied. "So, what, you didn't speak about your job at all? How did that work?"</p>
<p>Hermione sighed. "I tried to avoid bringing the Ministry up in general, but it was impossible once I started campaigning." She took a bite of the lasagna and groaned. "That's absolutely divine. You need to try it."</p>
<p>Filling his plate slowly, he asked, "He came to most of your events, right?"</p>
<p>"Well, there were a few he missed, and now I know where he was." With a big sip of her wine, she continued. "Until I decided to run for Minister, I'd been able to push down a lot of the things I wanted to talk about. He never talked about the joke shop, so I thought it was just normal and that we didn't have to talk about work. Then my days at work got longer, and there were some evenings involved… He didn't like that."</p>
<p>"Granger—"</p>
<p>"Let me finish," she interrupted. "I told him that if I got elected, this would become the norm. I'd be working a ton of hours, and I'd want someone to vent to. I'd need that because it's not an easy job, especially when everyone expects me to do so many great things for the wizarding world."</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's not."</p>
<p>"So then he told me that I should reconsider, drop out of the race. He said he didn't marry me to never see me," Hermione said. "That's when I realised he didn't really care about what I wanted to do with my life and never had."</p>
<p>Draco didn't know what to say, so he picked at his food and nodded, listening to her talk about how things between her and Weasley had ended. Internally, he felt so angry. How could that wanker have expected her to just give up? To let go of everything she'd worked so hard for?</p>
<p>"After the war, I vowed to make changes, and I still don't think I've done enough. There are still so many archaic systems in place, even over twenty years later."</p>
<p>"But things are definitely heading in the right direction."</p>
<p>She nodded. "They are, but that's no reason to let things stagnate." After another bite, she spoke again. "I couldn't give up on the dream I'd been chasing for so long. I know it seems callous, and I love my children, but I let myself and what I wanted take a backseat for years. Five years ago, I promised myself I'd be Minister while they were both at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"That makes sense," he replied. "I never saw you as the type to stop reaching for the stars, Granger."</p>
<p>Blushing, she looked away. "I felt like I lost myself. Like I said, I settled. I didn't wait to be swept off my feet. I climbed through the Ministry more slowly than I would've imagined, and I let Ron's family become the only ones I really had contact with outside of work. Once the kids weren't there every night, it just started to feel forced. I knew I wasn't happy, and I think he must've known, too."</p>
<p>Draco observed her carefully. "I would hope he noticed a thing like that. Did he make an effort to change things?"</p>
<p>With an inelegant snort, she said, "No, definitely not. Unless you count the physical side of things."</p>
<p>A surge of jealousy rushed through him as he imagined Weasley and Granger together, though it was a bit irrational. Clearly they'd had sex. They had been married for two decades and had two children.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat and she laughed. "Sorry. That was probably a bit too much information."</p>
<p>"It's fine." After a pause that felt far longer than it actually was, he asked, "Do you like being Minister?"</p>
<p>By the way her eyes twinkled, he could tell she was holding back a laugh, likely as a result of his quick subject change. "I do enjoy it. It's challenging, though. Someone always wants something from me, and I have to prioritise even when I think all the issues brought to my attention are important."</p>
<p>"You know it's not up to you to change the world, right?"</p>
<p>She smiled. "I do know that, but if I don't, who will?"</p>
<p>Since Weasley hadn't wanted her to talk about the Ministry, Draco figured she likely had a lot to say, so he prompted her. "So, what do you most want to accomplish as Minister?"</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. "You want me to pick <em>one</em> thing?"</p>
<p>"Yes. One thing. Better make it a good one," he teased.</p>
<p>"I refuse to choose one specific thing," she stated. "But I suppose I could pick one general category that I want to improve."</p>
<p>"Well, you've already done a lot for magical creatures, so I'm assuming that's checked off the list."</p>
<p>"Definitely. I don't think I'll be able to make more meaningful changes there. I know I want to improve international relations. Some countries are still hesitant to work closely with us after the war," Hermione explained. "Also, Muggles have something called an exchange programme where they attend school in a different country for a year. I think that would be excellent for cultural exposure, but I'm not certain how many foreign parents would be willing to send their child to Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"The history book might not make a good case for student safety," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Especially with the stories about your lot in there."</p>
<p>"If I were sitting next to you, I'd slap you."</p>
<p>He took a bite of some unidentified pasta. "It wouldn't be the first time."</p>
<p>"And it wouldn't be the last." She was quick as ever, her retorts coming swiftly and surely. "But enough about me and the Ministry. I want to know more about you."</p>
<p>"What about me?"</p>
<p>"Well, I told you about Ronald and how things went wrong. You said you were happy with Astoria. Tell me what things were like before…" She froze, just like everyone else did when his late wife came into the conversation. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."</p>
<p>Waving her off, Draco said, "It's fine, Granger. Astoria and I were happy. Things just got harder as she got ill. I didn't love her any less, but I knew there was no way to save her." He sipped his wine. "The blood curse really started to take its toll on her about six years ago, and my whole life changed."</p>
<p>"So before Scorpius even went to Hogwarts," she observed.</p>
<p>"Yes. She rested for days to build up the strength to bring him to the platform that first year," he replied, remembering how she'd held herself up that day, making it memorable for Scorpius.</p>
<p>"I never would've guessed she was sick."</p>
<p>"No, she made sure she seemed entirely well. She had Elphie tend to her, fixing her hair and her makeup just so. It was important to her to seem well for Scorp." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Merlin, we went to lunch straight after, and I could almost pretend that we'd do it every single year—that we'd drop him off and have a little tradition."</p>
<p>Hermione reached across the table and settled her hand over his, but she didn't say anything. He supposed she didn't have to; it was clear she was listening intently.</p>
<p>"I already told you that she got me to open up, but she also made sure I stayed that way. She made me promise to always be there for Scorp and to take a chance on love if I ever found it again," he said with a shrug. "I mean, we had the kind of relationship you said you wanted. I would get through the workday, and I'd be excited to go home to her. We'd talk and spend time as a family."</p>
<p>He could see the wistful expression on her face. However, she'd asked about this, and it was clear she was hanging on his every word.</p>
<p>"Before she got sick, we'd make it a point to take a few long weekends away every year. Scorpius would stay with either her parents or mine, so it would be just the two of us. I always loved that. Those weekends made me feel like we were still at the beginning of our relationship, even years into it."</p>
<p>"That's really lovely," Hermione said quietly. "I don't think Ron and I ever took time like that. We were always with his family or had the kids. And, now that I'm thinking about it, it's not as if we would've had trouble finding someone to babysit."</p>
<p>Standing, Draco walked around the table and crouched beside her chair, his hand gently squeezing her arm. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you."</p>
<p>She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm not upset. It just makes me think that I settled for far too long."</p>
<p>He tucked her curls behind one ear. "Well, if he didn't put the effort in, you did settle for too long. A relationship takes work from both sides."</p>
<p>When she looked at him with watery eyes, he wanted to take her pain away, to give her the kind of relationship she deserved. He wanted to kiss her, but he held back. The timing wasn't right; he wanted it to happen out of joy or passion, not out of comfort.</p>
<p>"At least I know what to look for in the future," Hermione replied. "Someone who's not afraid to put in the time or effort."</p>
<p>Draco nodded. "That's important." He pushed her curls back from her face again. "Especially now that you're the most sought after witch in Britain. Everyone wants your time, so they'll have to compete."</p>
<p>A chuckle escaped her. "Thank you. For lunch, and for listening, and for being honest, even when it was likely to upset me."</p>
<p>"Always," he said, reluctantly pulling away and rising again. "You're not the kind of witch who needs to be coddled. You like to get to the point."</p>
<p>She stood, as well. "That's true." Chewing her cheek, she paused. "Would you… Can we have dinner? On Thursday? I'll cook and we can watch a film. If you want to, that is."</p>
<p>His heart sped up. That sounded like a date, and it would make it the third time in a week that they'd seen each other outside of the Ministry. It would be nice to spend an evening with her before his weekend at The Widow's Web.</p>
<p>"I want to," he replied. "It sounds perfect."</p>
<p>At her smile, he felt a happiness that had been absent from his life since before the end stages of Astoria's blood curse had taken hold.</p>
<p>"Good. Is there anything I shouldn't cook?"</p>
<p>"Whatever you want to make is fine with me. I'm sure it'll be brilliant."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On Wednesday morning, Draco woke with a clear head. He knew he had to do everything in his power to protect Hermione and her children from this scandal—she'd suffered enough in one day, especially after spending years in a less than happy marriage.</p>
<p>And doing everything in his power included working with the Weasel himself.</p>
<p>Of course, that meant he'd have to go and see the man who was less than enthusiastic about his involvement in the case and convince him to help. With a sigh, he got out of bed and headed for the shower, his brain working through how he could possibly resolve this before the news got out.</p>
<p>By the time he reached Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he had a plan in mind, and he hoped that Ron would get on board with it.</p>
<p>When he stepped through the door, he was greeted with a sneer.</p>
<p>"Have you figured it out yet, Ferret?"</p>
<p>"Good morning to you too, Weasel King," Draco said, immediately reverting to a teenager since Ron had done so first. "Shockingly enough, I have not yet solved the case. It turns out when you don't get the names of your sexual partners, it's hard to track them down."</p>
<p>Ron's face turned bright red. "Malfoy—"</p>
<p>"But, lucky for you, I have an idea of how we might get this whole embarrassing mess sorted," he continued, cutting him off. "Are you willing to help me so your ex-wife and children aren't humiliated by your behaviour?"</p>
<p>"I… I don't want Hermione and the kids to deal with the fallout." Running a hand through his greying hair, Ron asked, "What did you have in mind?"</p>
<p>"I went to The Widow's Web on Monday, but I think it would be better if you and I went together," Draco explained. "We can see if you recognise anyone."</p>
<p>"But everyone will see me! It's broad daylight," Ron complained.</p>
<p>Draco suppressed the urge to punch him again by thinking about the way Hermione might react if the Weasel's wrongdoing were made public. Taking a breath, he counted to five before speaking.</p>
<p>"You've been there multiple times. I really don't think you have a leg to stand on. Everyone <em>has</em> seen you there. It's a miracle it hasn't been in the papers already."</p>
<p>His face reddened again. "I mean, if they're blackmailing me, won't they get spooked if I show up there?"</p>
<p>"That's half the point," Draco responded. "We want to show that we're taking it seriously."</p>
<p>Ron looked conflicted, but eventually nodded in agreement. "Fine. What did you have in mind?"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening, Draco met Ron at the entrance to Knockturn Alley, dressed in billowing black robes.</p>
<p>"Acting a part?" Ron asked, smirking.</p>
<p>"I'm a Malfoy," Draco stated. "If I'm going to stroll down a shady street and into a whorehouse, I'm going to do it right."</p>
<p>Weasel King shook his head and snorted with laughter.</p>
<p>"Plus, it'll take the attention away from you, so you should be grateful, Weasley."</p>
<p>Things remained quiet after that. As they walked to The Widow's Web, Draco held his head high, noticing that several shop owners eyed him curiously. It had been years since he'd been down this street on anything but official business, so his presence was alarming for some.</p>
<p>When they reached the pub, he eyed Weasley. The man looked like he felt sick, and Draco found himself wondering if he'd felt even an inkling of that the first time he came to this place.</p>
<p>If he had, why had he entered to begin with?</p>
<p>"Let's go," Draco said, grabbing his arm. "Hopefully one of your <em>friends</em> still works here and we can figure something out."</p>
<p>Ron swallowed hard and followed Draco through the doors.</p>
<p>There were a few men sitting around tables, their drinks staying full courtesy of scantily-clad witches weaving through the room. A few of the women looked up when they entered, Galleons flashing in their eyes. One of the bolder ones sauntered right up to Weasley and started working, trying to woo him to her.</p>
<p>"It's so nice to see you again. We didn't get the chance to speak when you've visited previously," she said, her hand reaching out to shake. "I'm Violet."</p>
<p>Weasley gently clasped her hand. "It's nice to meet you. You've said you've seen me in here before?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "I have. I was too nervous to approach someone like you the first few times."</p>
<p>Nearly rolling his eyes, Draco cut in. "Violet, is there anyone else here who was working at the time?"</p>
<p>When she glanced up at him, she paled. "I… Yes, the bartender. And probably a couple of girls. Most of us, we don't really… We stay here. It's safer that way."</p>
<p>"Weasel, do you see any of your former playmates?" Draco asked.</p>
<p>"No. I don't recognise any of these girls," he said, his eyes scanning the room. "Maybe the ones I saw don't work Wednesdays?"</p>
<p>Draco watched Violet's face. She looked nervous, like she knew something more than what she was saying. Another woman picked up on her discomfort and made her way over.</p>
<p>"Violet, do you need an assist?" she asked, and Draco thought he recognised the voice, though the woman was unfamiliar to him.</p>
<p>Violet shook her head. "We're fine. I'm just going to take these two right up."</p>
<p>"You've never taken two—"</p>
<p>"It's fine," she answered, cutting the woman off. "I am willing to make an exception here."</p>
<p>Draco's heart pounded quickly. He hadn't imagined it would be this easy, especially after his conversation with the owner on Monday afternoon. When he felt her arm link through his, he let go, let her guide him where she wanted to take him. Weasley did the same.</p>
<p>Once they were in a locked and Silenced room, she said, "I'm assuming you're back to get information about the girls he was with?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Draco answered. "We need to speak with them."</p>
<p>Violet thought for a moment. "I can help, but I need one of you to pay for my time."</p>
<p>Looking at Ron, Draco raised an eyebrow. "This is your mess we're trying to clean up, Weasley. Get your Galleons out."</p>
<p>Ron sighed, pulling out a moneybag and taking what Draco assumed was the normal fee out. Violet narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>"What?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"Well, seeing as they think I'm currently servicing both of you, I need double that at the very least."</p>
<p>Realising his error, he took out more Galleons and handed it all over to her.</p>
<p>With a satisfied smirk, she asked, "Do you realise you were only ever with one woman here, Ron?"</p>
<p>Draco watched his eyes widen and bulge.</p>
<p>"No, that's not possible!" he replied. "They were all very, very different!"</p>
<p>"Polyjuice, Weasel," Draco said, making Violet nod and smile.</p>
<p>"At least one of you has some sense," she commented.</p>
<p>Ron shook his head again. "I don't mean physically, though obviously they seemed it at the time."</p>
<p>"What do you mean, then?" Draco asked.</p>
<p>"The first one, she was sweet. She listened to me talk, and she said she understood why I felt guilty, and she..."</p>
<p>"Eased you into it?" Violet offered. When he nodded, she continued. "That's what we're supposed to do. Make it seem easy and natural so that you'll come back again."</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Draco looked directly at Ron. "What was the second like?"</p>
<p>"She was more eager. Wanted to know what I liked, what I was looking for." His face scrunched up in thought. "She was flirtatious. Sexy. Made everything about me and what I wanted. The complete opposite of—"</p>
<p>Draco knew what he had been about to say, and he clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides.</p>
<p>"Of your wife," Violet continued. "Did you talk about the Minister the first time around?"</p>
<p>Ron pressed his fingers into his eyes. "She knew. She played me, and I didn't have a clue because I thought it was a different woman altogether."</p>
<p>"She's the only one who uses Polyjuice," Violet said, looking to Draco. "She isn't here tonight, but she will be this weekend. She's currently after Theodore Nott, trying to figure out his ideal so she can become it since Ron stopped coming here."</p>
<p>"Wait, she wanted something long-term from me?" Ron asked, horrified. "I was married!"</p>
<p>Draco arched an eyebrow. "Clearly, marriage vows didn't go all that far with you, Weasel. You were visiting this place, weren't you?"</p>
<p>"Whatever, Malfoy. I wasn't planning on leaving Hermione. I just—I messed up. And then she left me."</p>
<p>Violet gave him a look of sympathy, though Draco was certain it was all for show.</p>
<p>"So who is it?" he asked, wanting to get out of there and away from Ronald fucking Weasley as fast as humanly possible.</p>
<p>She sighed. "I can't tell you. We've all been sworn to secrecy. She doesn't want anyone to know who she is."</p>
<p>"You're certain she'll be here with Nott on Friday night?"</p>
<p>"Has been for the past four weekends or so. I've no idea what she'll look like, but she'll likely be with him," Violet answered. "Though, if Ron comes back, I'm sure she'd give him her attention."</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Draco knew he'd been spending his Friday night Polyjuiced as a ginger, just like he'd originally feared.</p>
<p>"Will you be here?"</p>
<p>"I will," she replied. "All hands on dick on Friday nights in here. Or mouths. Or whatever."</p>
<p>"Point me in her direction if you can. Subtly, of course," Draco said. He gestured to Ron. "I'll be coming as him."</p>
<p>With a laugh, she said, "Oh, I'm sure you will be."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, hello! Life has been crazy! Thanks for popping in to read this installment. I'll try to be quicker with the next, but I'm starting a new job on Monday and I'm not sure what my schedule will look like!</p>
<p>Love to all of you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dinner and a Film</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is that a memo folded to look like a broomstick?" Potter asked, his eyes focusing on the little broom hovering over the surface of the desk.</p><p>It was three in the afternoon and Draco had been thinking of Granger all day, looking forward to the evening they were going to spend together. He'd sent her a few more paper flowers that morning, knowing that they made her smile.</p><p>"Yeah, it is. And don't you dare think about snatching it away."</p><p>Potter smirked at him, reaching towards the note. Draco grabbed it first and glared.</p><p>"What do you want, Potter?" he asked, irritated. "Are you just here to steal my origami?"</p><p>Holding his hands up in surrender, Harry said, "I'm here on official business. I got your request for Polyjuice Potion. Are you really going to be Ron on Friday night?"</p><p>Draco nodded. "I am. Trust me, I'm not looking forward to it, but I have no choice. We got some good information yesterday."</p><p>"Oh, Ron told me. I'm glad you convinced him to come along."</p><p>"Yeah, luckily one of the ladies recognised him and is willing to help," he replied. "Weasley is a real arsehole. The things he started to say about Granger—"</p><p>"I've managed to stay friends with both of them," Harry interrupted. "I know Hermione wasn't happy, but Ron was, and he's bitter that she ended things."</p><p>"He was happy when she was tamping herself down and letting go of her ambition. That's not Granger, and you know it."</p><p>"I do, but I've always stayed out of their relationship. It's been for the best."</p><p>With a scowl, Draco said, "Well, that marriage was <em>not</em> the best thing for her. She's been struggling for years."</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And you know a lot about Hermione now?"</p><p>"Potter, anyone who went to school with her would know that she was ambitious and wouldn't be content in a low-level Ministry job while catering to a husband who didn't even let her talk about work at home."</p><p>"Wait, what?" he asked.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. "Didn't you know? They had an agreement — he didn't want her talking about the Ministry at home. They didn't talk about their work."</p><p>Looking perplexed, Harry squeezed his hands into fists at his sides. "I'm a moron."</p><p>"I'll never disagree with you there."</p><p>"I'm being serious," he continued. "I noticed that she never discussed work when Gin and I were there for dinner, but I thought that was because we were there."</p><p>"Well, you were wrong. It was all Weasley."</p><p>He sighed. "This is just weird, finding things out after the fact and realising that I should've been there for her."</p><p>Shrugging, Draco said, "She didn't want to put you in the middle of it. I can see her point, though I think she was more worried that you'd side with Weasley."</p><p>"She knows she's my best friend," Potter countered. "I wouldn't side with Ron over her."</p><p>"You have before."</p><p>"That was before the war. Since then, she knows things are different." There was uncertainty in his tone. "Right?"</p><p>Draco couldn't believe Potter was even asking <em>him</em> that question. "I think you should talk to her, not to me."</p><p>"You seem to know more about her than I do," he lamented. "I don't know how to handle this, you and Hermione being friends. Or whatever you're doing. It's just… bizarre."</p><p>"Regardless of what you think, I've always known she's brilliant. I may have been an arse in school, but I grew out of that," Draco began. "She and I are both adjusting to being alone. It's not easy after almost twenty years of marriage, no matter the circumstances."</p><p>"I get that, but it's barely been a week since you first had lunch, and she's opened up to you a lot."</p><p>Even though he knew Potter was right, he didn't want to continue the discussion, especially out in the open. He just shrugged, trying to communicate that he had nothing more to say on the matter.</p><p>"Here's your Polyjuice. Make sure you get this figured out," Harry said, taking the hint and tossing a vial at Draco before walking away.</p><p>"I'm going to try," he responded, talking to himself more than anyone else, his eyes bouncing between the Polyjuice and the little broomstick. "Believe me, I'm going to try."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"What the fuck!"</p><p>When he heard Granger's voice, Draco didn't take the time to brush the soot from his clothes. He rushed towards the sound, finding her in the kitchen with her hair frizzing out and her cheeks flushed. As soon as he realised everything was fine, his body relaxed and he nearly laughed.</p><p>"Everything okay in here?" he asked, his voice clearly teasing.</p><p>She whipped around, a wooden spoon in her hand pointed at him like a wand. "Don't you dare laugh, Malfoy."</p><p>He smirked at her. "I was asking a serious question. You seemed a bit… flustered."</p><p>"Everything is fine," she replied, turning back to the stove. "I'm just making dinner."</p><p>Taking a few steps closer, he peered over her shoulder. "What are you cooking?"</p><p>Hermione stiffened and stopped stirring for a moment. "I'm making a cottage pie."</p><p>"Do you need help?" he asked, fully prepared to step in.</p><p>"No, I'm fine. I can do this."</p><p>Wondering if she was trying to assure him or herself, Draco stepped back, watching as the steam from the boiling water wreaked havoc on her hair. He leaned against the counter the way he had the morning after the Quidditch match and watched her.</p><p>There was beef browning in a skillet, potatoes boiling, and vegetables being diced by charmed knives. How she was managing it all, he had no idea. And then he remembered her exclamation as he'd stepped through the Floo and realised she wasn't handling it well at all.</p><p>She was just pretending to.</p><p>"So, how was your day, Minister?"</p><p>After setting the spoon down on a rest, she said, "Quite boring, actually. I got caught up on everything I put off yesterday and then some. What about yours?"</p><p>"Potter was jealous of my broomstick."</p><p>Granger laughed and reached for a glass of wine sitting on the counter. He hadn't noticed it before, but he assumed it was partially to blame for her flush.</p><p>"Did he steal the note again?"</p><p>Shaking his head, Draco replied, "Nope. I wouldn't let him near it."</p><p>"Good. He doesn't need to read our correspondence."</p><p>As she turned back to the knives, her eyes widened. The vegetables had been chopped so finely, they were almost nonexistent.</p><p>"Oh, for Godric's sake!" she groaned, waving her hand and stopping the knives. "I don't understand how Molly can manage thirty things at once and I can't even handle three!"</p><p>He approached her, stepping up behind her and peering over her shoulder. "It'll be fine. They'll just cook a bit faster."</p><p>"No, I have more in the refrigerator. I'm not going to try to cook these vegetables. They'll essentially disappear."</p><p>When she turned, their faces were close together, her eyes fixed on his mouth. His breath caught in his throat for just a second, but the hesitation was long enough for her to move away. Draco watched as she retrieved and started preparing the vegetables again. He knew the beef needed to be seen to so he stepped up beside her and grabbed the spoon, shifting it around the pan.</p><p>"You cook?" she asked, surprised.</p><p>He shrugged. "A bit. I know enough to get through the basics."</p><p>"When did you learn?"</p><p>Smiling, he told the story of how he and Astoria mistakenly ended up at a hotel with a kitchenette and no restaurants or room service.</p><p>"Why didn't you just call an elf?"</p><p>"Stori didn't want to," he said. "She had never really tried to cook, either. We fumbled through it and then I actually made it a point to learn in case we ever found ourselves in that kind of situation again. And I'd cook her dinner on our anniversary every year."</p><p>Hermione was chewing her cheek — he could see it — and examining him closely. "You're full of surprises, Malfoy."</p><p>With a grin, he said, "Pay attention to your vegetables, Granger."</p><p>"Fuck," she spat, quickly halting the knives.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"This isn't half bad," Hermione said between bites of the meal they'd ended up preparing together. "I'm honestly rubbish at cooking. After camping that year we were on the run, I never really wanted to learn how."</p><p>At the mention of the war, Draco's stomach clenched, but it didn't last long. So much time had passed and, while he was still ashamed of his actions, he didn't feel the need to dwell on them anymore.</p><p>"Well, I'm honoured you chose to make me dinner, then." When she froze and didn't respond, he continued. "Did Potter and Weasley expect you to mother them?"</p><p>"Of course they did!" Her cheeks had grown significantly more flushed with every sip of wine she'd consumed. "Every night, they wanted me to sort out dinner, like I was more equipped than they were! You can't just conjure food!"</p><p>He laughed at her ire, even over twenty years later.</p><p>"I can imagine it. I'm sure Weasley was upset you didn't have a roast chicken for him every single night."</p><p>"Who has time to roast a chicken while living in a tent, hunting Horcruxes, and trying to figure out how to destroy them?" She paused for dramatic effect. "No one. Absolutely no one."</p><p>"His mum may have been able to manage it," Draco teased. "She killed Bellatrix, after all."</p><p>"I knew not to cross Molly Weasley at age fifteen," Hermione began, taking another bite of her food. "She slighted me for the Skeeter articles about how I broke Harry's little heart."</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>She sighed. "She's right pissed at me, but I couldn't stay with Ronald to appease her. I'm hoping she gets over it eventually."</p><p>"If she doesn't, oh well. You deserve to be happy."</p><p>"I know that. I'm trying to get there."</p><p>Draco laid his hand over hers. "You will. You just need to decide what you want, and I've no doubt that you'll get it."</p><p>Nodding, she looked at him for a split second. And he found himself hoping that he might be one of the things she wanted.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm going to make popcorn," Hermione stated, grabbing their plates and heading towards the kitchen. "I know we just ate, but we can't watch a film without some popcorn and candy."</p><p>Draco felt confused, but he nodded, agreeing with her. "I suppose that's true."</p><p>She laughed. "What kind of candy do you like?"</p><p>"Magical candy?"</p><p>"Yeah, let's start there. I can think of a Muggle equivalent for most."</p><p>After thinking for a moment, he said, "Chocolate frogs. Definitely chocolate frogs."</p><p>"That's so boring," she whined. "Of course I can give you Muggle chocolate, but it's essentially the same as what you've had your whole life."</p><p>"I also like sugar quills," he commented. "Especially the ones that are a bit sour."</p><p>"The green ones?"</p><p>"Yeah," he confirmed, looking at her sceptically. "I'm afraid. You look excited."</p><p>Reiterating his point, Hermione clapped her hands and grinned. "I have the perfect thing for that. And you might even find a new flavour you like."</p><p>Her happiness, even if it was partially due to wine, made him feel lighter, happier.</p><p>"Go wait on the sofa," she commanded. "I'll be there in a few minutes."</p><p>"Are you sure? I could help—"</p><p>"You already helped with dinner. Go sit down and I'll bring the popcorn and sweets!"</p><p>Pushing a hand through his fringe, he turned and headed towards her living room. He sat in the corner of the sofa, hoping that she'd sit down right next to him rather than on the other side, but wanting to give her the option.</p><p>When she joined him, her arms were full of sweets and she was levitating a big bowl. She put everything down on the small coffee table and plopped down onto the center cushion of the sofa. Looking down at his feet, she scoffed.</p><p>"Malfoy, take off your shoes and get comfortable. This film is very long."</p><p>"You're bossy tonight," he said, kicking them off. "I think I might like it."</p><p>Granger flexed her arm. "You know who's in charge here. I'm the Alpha of the wizarding world."</p><p>"How much wine did you drink?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it," she replied, laughing again. "Alexa!"</p><p>"Who's—"</p><p>A blue light appeared on a black canister, and Granger spoke again. "Find Aladdin!"</p><p>"Getting Aladdin, live action version, from Fire TV."</p><p>Draco looked around the room, startled. "What the fuck was that?"</p><p>Her telly lit up and music started playing. She clapped her hands again. "Welcome to Muggle technology, Malfoy. It's the best."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>An hour into the film, he was transfixed.</p><p>They'd eaten popcorn and more sweets than he could count. She'd introduced him to Jolly Ranchers, hard little candies that were like smaller versions of sugar quills, Muggle chocolate bars that rivalled Honeydukes finest, and wine gums. Honestly, he'd nearly made himself sick trying everything she'd handed him.</p><p>"That's not how magic works and you know it, Granger," he stated, looking over at her. "There is no way that many things can be changed at once. And where did all those animals come from?"</p><p>"It's fiction," she sighed. "Like a book. I watched an animated version of this when I was still at Hogwarts. He's turned himself into Prince Ali to try to win Princess Jasmine's hand in marriage. Their backgrounds are too different for him to do it as Aladdin."</p><p>An eerie sense of similarity filled the air. Different backgrounds. Transforming to become someone worthy. A fiery heroine with dark eyes and a pet feline.</p><p>Granger had a cat back in school, he was nearly sure of it.</p><p>"Well, their story is filled with lies," Draco commented, shaking off the ridiculous parallel. "And why is it that even Muggles associate snakes with evil? Look at that staff the"—he made air quotes—"bad guy is carrying!"</p><p>Breaking down into hysterical laughter, she choked, "It reminds me of your father's walking stick. And I'm pretty sure he would've been a villain in a story."</p><p>"Regardless of his moral leanings, his cane was nowhere near as gaudy as that."</p><p>"Well, I thought it was. I don't walk around with lions on all my belongings, nor did McGonagall or Dumbledore."</p><p>Draco crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the sofa. "There's nothing wrong with having house pride."</p><p>Her hand landed on his thigh, squeezing, and he looked over at her. She pouted at him, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "Don't be cranky."</p><p>"I'll have you know that I hardly even wear green anymore, nevermind anything with a snake on it," he retorted, carrying on his miffed attitude in hopes that she would keep her hand where it was.</p><p>"Oh, I know," Granger said. "It's a shame, really."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>She winked at him. "You look good in green, Malfoy. Always have."</p><p>Her hand came off his thigh, but she shifted, scooting closer to him. He didn't respond, but he instinctively leaned towards her so their arms would be touching. It was juvenile, but that was part of the appeal; he loved that she made him feel like he was sixteen again — this time without the war looming over him.</p><p>And the words <em>always have</em> replayed in his mind. He wanted to tease her — ask her how long she'd been looking at him — but too much time had slipped by, and now it would just feel awkward. He remembered how she'd said she would have dated him after the war, and he wondered if that meant she'd always fancied him a bit.</p><p>Honestly, his pride got a little boost from the thought alone, and he didn't even know if that was truly the case.</p><p>Several times, he caught her glancing over at him, shifting and moving closer. When the characters on screen kissed, he thought she might have looked at his lips for a split second. He certainly looked at hers, even though it seemed inappropriate to think about kissing her during what was clearly a children's film.</p><p>By the end of the film, he'd draped his arm across the back of the couch behind her, and her head had found its way to his shoulder.</p><p>"Granger?" he whispered as he dropped his arm down around her.</p><p>An unfathomable list of names was scrolling across the screen following the closing scene, soft music playing along. He thought back, remembering what she'd said to start the film.</p><p>"Alexa," he said tentatively, and the blue light appeared again. "Turn Fire TV off."</p><p>The room went dark and he knew he should wake her, carry her down the hall to her bedroom. He knew he shouldn't stay with her like this, but he allowed himself just one more minute. She nuzzled against his chest, and he felt his heart stutter. Minister Granger was tough, could hold her own and didn't need anyone. But Hermione — the woman she was when tucked away in this Muggle flat — she wanted to be held, was sinking into his warmth.</p><p>And Draco liked the feel of her in his arms. They'd both been alone, and there was nothing sinister in simply holding her while she slept. Unable to control himself, he wrapped his arm around her more tightly, summoning her duvet from down the hall. He spread it over them, creating a little cocoon of warmth.</p><p>Pressing his lips to her forehead, he let himself settle into the sofa again.</p><p>"Goodnight, Hermione."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's BreathOfThePhoenix's birthday this coming weekend and she's finishing her wonderful WIP <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166794/chapters/52916812">Truth, Lies, and Storytelling</a> on Sunday! </p><p>E, I know I promised you two chapters in September. I'm going to try to deliver, but if I don't, know that I love you and I'm so happy we became friends this year.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait! I won't bore you with the details, but I will post a second chapter before the end of the month to make up for it! </p>
<p>Love you all! Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the middle of the night, Draco was woken by a body shifting beside him. It had been a long time — almost a year — since that had happened. His mind automatically conjured an image of Astoria. However, after a few blissful split seconds, he remembered and realised that wasn't possible.</p>
<p>Whoever was tucked under his arm fully woke too, likely unaccustomed to being held through the night. He felt a sudden jerk and almost opened his eyes.</p>
<p>But the person abruptly froze and then pulled away slightly, and he remembered why he was asleep in a seated position.</p>
<p>He was on the Minister's sofa. Hermione was the one beside him.</p>
<p>Holding his breath, he kept his eyes closed and waited to see what she did next. After a quick contemplation, she leaned back again, snuggling into his side. He finally exhaled, trying to make it seem as normal as possible.</p>
<p>With a smile on his face, he drifted off again, enjoying the feel of her body pressing against his.</p>
<p>There was nothing wrong with sharing the sofa; they were simply spending the night together innocently, two friends who were alone together.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A gentle hand landed on his shoulder, shaking him awake.</p>
<p>"Draco," she began, her voice gentle. "I need to get up, and you probably do, too."</p>
<p>He stirred, his eyes fluttering open. "Good morning."</p>
<p>"Morning. I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you."</p>
<p>Waving her off, Draco replied, "Don't worry about it. I may not be able to stand up straight today, but I have most of the day to sort myself out anyway."</p>
<p>Granger laughed. "I know. We're a bit old to be sleeping on the sofa like this. It would be fine if we were twenty, but forty?"</p>
<p>Reluctantly, he moved the arm that had been tightly wrapped around her shoulders, freeing her. She stood and stretched and his eyes followed the hem of her jumper as it rose, revealing a sliver of her abdomen.</p>
<p>Of course, she noticed his gaze and arched an eyebrow at him. "I've had two children. I'm sure that—"</p>
<p>"Don't finish that sentence," he interrupted. "You're fit and gorgeous, two children or not."</p>
<p>Granger's cheeks coloured, but she didn't argue with him. Instead, she quickly redirected. "I have an early meeting today and then I'm heading to see Minerva. I'd love to offer you breakfast, but I need to get ready."</p>
<p>Draco rose, his bones making an embarrassing amount of noise. He had kept in shape, but his joints had paid the price of exposure to multiple bouts of the Cruciatus Curse.</p>
<p>He knew Granger's likely had, too. She looked at him with sympathy.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry. I woke up in the middle of the night, but it was… nice, to be there with someone," she admitted. "I didn't—It's too early to be in a bed, but—"</p>
<p>Smiling, Draco wrapped her in an embrace. "It's fine. I know what you mean."</p>
<p>Melting against him, she squeezed tightly, her hands smoothing over his shirt. When they started to pull apart, she gazed up into his eyes. He was transfixed and couldn't look away. His eyes flicked down to her mouth and she began to lean in, her face moving closer and closer to his. At the last possible second, he turned his head, forcing her lips to land on his cheek.</p>
<p>Mortified, she released him, likely thinking he'd rejected her. "I'm sorry. I thought—"</p>
<p>"Granger, no, I didn't realise—"</p>
<p>"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have assumed you wanted... That you felt…"</p>
<p>Draco didn't know what to say, so he blurted, "I thought you needed to get ready?"</p>
<p>"Right," she answered, covering her face with her palms. "I'll—Have a nice weekend, Auror Malfoy."</p>
<p>"You too, Minister," he replied, moving towards her Floo. "I'm—Fuck, I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>"Me too," she said quietly as the flames whisked him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Draco stepped into the Manor, he debated going back to Granger's flat. He paced, wearing a path into the ancient stone floor.</p>
<p>"Fuck, I am so stupid," he hissed. "Why did I turn away? What's one little kiss?"</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not just one little kiss. She's the Minister for Magic. She's Hermione fucking Granger. And you haven't talked to Scorpius yet because you're a complete and utter tosser.</em>
</p>
<p>"Why didn't I just send him an owl? If I'd done that, I'm sure he would've said it was fine if I started dating. He probably would have cheered me on, for Salazar's sake!"</p>
<p>
  <em>And now she's going to think you don't want to kiss her.</em>
</p>
<p>"Fuck!"</p>
<p>"Master Draco?" Elphie said, twisting her hands in front of her. "Is you alright?"</p>
<p>He whipped around and she squeaked.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he replied, running both his hands through his sleep-mussed hair. "I'm sorry, Elphie. Yes, I'm fine."</p>
<p>"You is staying with the Lady Minister again last night?"</p>
<p>If he wasn't mistaken, his house-elf was excited at the prospect.</p>
<p>"I did, yes," Draco said carefully. "We were just watching something and we fell asleep."</p>
<p>Smiling, Elphie clapped. "We would loves a new Mistress."</p>
<p>"No!" he shouted, startling her. "No, that's not—It's not like that."</p>
<p>The elf put her hands on her tiny hips. "Master Draco, you does not just spend nights with the Lady Minister! She is deserving of more, she is!"</p>
<p>"Elphie, you're misunderstanding. The Minister and I are just friends—I think."</p>
<p>She shook her head in disgust. "You is lying! You is lying to Elphie, and Elphie raised you better than that!"</p>
<p>"I swear I'm not," Draco replied, rubbing his forehead. "I think — maybe someday — it could be more. If I didn't just fuck it all up."</p>
<p>"Language, Master Draco! You cannot speaks like that!" she scolded. "You needs to be charming. And you needs to impress the Lady Minister!"</p>
<p>With a sigh, he said, "I'm going to try."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After a shower and some careful consideration, Draco dressed and looked himself over in the mirror. It was simple, really. He could go to the Ministry, wait for Granger to get out of her meeting, and apologise.</p>
<p>He could apologise, remind her that he wanted to speak to Scorpius first, and tell her he would love to kiss her after he had his son's blessing.</p>
<p>Or he could apologise and just fucking kiss her — like she'd never been kissed before. In front of the entire Ministry.</p>
<p>Like it would be her last first kiss and deserved to be special.</p>
<p>He shaved his face and styled his hair while he mentally calculated the probability of pissing his teenage son off and weighed it against the merits of getting into Hermione's knickers.</p>
<p>Gods, it had been so long since he'd felt the touch of a woman.</p>
<p>Scorpius had to know that he'd move on sooner or later, and was there a better choice than Hermione Granger? She was powerful, smart, and sexy. And, despite their past history, she seemed to be genuinely interested in him.</p>
<p>Even if it didn't last, it could be fun — a lot of fun. They always enjoyed each other's company, and she was easy to talk to.</p>
<p>Looking himself over in the mirror, Draco felt confident and determined.</p>
<p>He would make this right.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he sat down at his desk, he grabbed a sheet of parchment and quill to write her a note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Granger-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me know when you're through with your meeting. I need to see you as soon as possible.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>D.M.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Folding the note into the customary rose, he charmed it pink and sent it on its way. He didn't want to interrupt her day, but hopefully she had a few minutes for him before she left for Scotland.</p>
<p>While he waited, he started to plan his evening at The Widow's Web. At seven, he'd take the Polyjuice. By 7:03, he'd be in the brothel and hopefully occupied with the witch that was likely blackmailing Weasley.</p>
<p>Honestly, he was hoping to wrap things up before nine.</p>
<p>It was now nine in the morning — ten hours before he was due to start working. He tapped his quill against the desk as he thought.</p>
<p>Did he have to be Weasley? Or would this mystery witch — who was now after Theo Nott — consider Draco himself the bigger catch? With all the Galleons sitting in the Malfoy vaults, he was sure he held more allure than Ron Weasley.</p>
<p>He was better looking, too.</p>
<p>As he contemplated, his thoughts drifted to Hermione and the way she'd looked when she was leaning in to kiss him. From there, his brain moved to how she'd felt pressed against his body while they embraced and then to the slivers of skin he'd seen when she stretched, the way her arse looked in those tight black trousers she favoured around the flat.</p>
<p>He had to pinch himself to refocus.</p>
<p>Once he had his thoughts in order, he walked over to Potter's office and knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"Come in."</p>
<p>Draco looked over at the Chosen One. He was neck deep in paperwork and clearly flustered.</p>
<p>"I need your opinion," he stated, taking a seat in one of the chairs reserved for visitors. "I might have a crazy idea for tonight."</p>
<p>Harry looked up. "I'm afraid to even ask."</p>
<p>"Violet said this woman — the one who's likely doing the blackmailing — wants to secure a husband before she shows her real face. She was all over Weasel King and then moved on to Theo Nott."</p>
<p>"What are you thinking?"</p>
<p>With an incredulous expression, Draco said, "I think I need to go as myself. I've got more gold than Theo and I'm better looking than Weasley. I'm not famous, but I am <em>infamous</em>."</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Harry replied, "No way. Everyone knows you're an Auror and that you loved Astoria. It's not believable."</p>
<p>"And it's believable that Weasel would do something like this?"</p>
<p>"To the girls that work there? Yes."</p>
<p>"Maybe I'm a lonely widower." Draco changed his expression and made his eyes look sad. "I'm in need of comfort. And it's not illegal to pay for it in the wizarding world."</p>
<p>Harry huffed out a breath. "This is a horrible idea, Malfoy."</p>
<p>"But you think it will work."</p>
<p>"It might," he conceded. "Let's come up with a plan."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Since he hadn't yet received a reply to his note and knew he had to tell Hermione about the new plan, Draco made his way up to her office. However, when he got there, Amelia was the only one present.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Auror Malfoy, but she's left for Hogwarts already," she said, her eyes apologetic.</p>
<p>Draco glanced down at his watch. "I thought she had a meeting this morning."</p>
<p>"She did. She left right after."</p>
<p>Looking at her closed door, he frowned. "It's not even ten and she didn't respond to my note."</p>
<p>"I can let her know you're here," Amelia said, clearly pitying him. "She's got her mobile, I'm sure, and I know she received your note."</p>
<p>"That would be… Yeah, let her know I stopped by," he replied, settling his hands on his hips. "Does she have time on her calendar Monday morning?"</p>
<p>She looked down at it. "I'm sorry, but Monday is full for her. It's always her busiest day."</p>
<p>While he wasn't certain, Draco thought he saw several gaps in the planner. His stomach started to turn, doing flips and sloshing about.</p>
<p>"Okay. Thank you. Have a nice weekend, Amelia," he said before turning away and stalking over to the stairs.</p>
<p>What had he done?</p>
<p>He'd known her confidence was lacking, and he'd shattered it this morning. Now, she wasn't speaking to him and had likely instructed her assistant to keep him away.</p>
<p>As he exerted far more energy than necessary, taking the stairs two or three at a time, he ran both his hands through his hair again.</p>
<p>Could he owl her?</p>
<p><em>Should</em> he owl her?</p>
<p>He just didn't know.</p>
<p>Stepping onto the landing for the DMLE floor, he let out a growl and leaned against the wall. When he closed his eyes, she was all he saw, and he really hoped he hadn't permanently fucked things up. In the span of a week, he'd learned a lot about her, but there were still countless things he wanted to know.</p>
<p>He swallowed hard.</p>
<p>After tonight, he could Floo call her. Surely she'd be at home all weekend; she hadn't mentioned any plans.</p>
<p>That was what he'd do.</p>
<p>He'd get through the night at The Widow's Web and call her in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At 6:55pm, Draco Apparated to Diagon Alley and started walking in the direction of Knockturn Alley. Just as he was coming up on the brothel, he heard a very unwelcome voice.</p>
<p>"Malfoy! Oi, Malfoy!"</p>
<p>The Weasel.</p>
<p>Turning to face Hermione's ex, Draco raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"I just spoke to Harry and he told me you were coming as you," he said slowly. "I just—I thought I could help since you're not here as me."</p>
<p>"If I'm here with you, then I look like an Auror," Draco replied, speaking down to Ron. "If I'm here alone, I look like a widower in need of some company."</p>
<p>Ron raised his hands in surrender. "We can go in separately—"</p>
<p>"Everyone's seen us come in together. There's no way we can pull that off, even with Violet."</p>
<p>"But, if I help, then Hermione… She might forgive me," he replied, huffing the words out. "I hate admitting this, especially to you, but I've really fucked up my life, and I thought maybe you might understand."</p>
<p>Silently, Draco counted to five, trying to calm himself. But the thought of Hermione forgiving Weasley made him, quite frankly, both furious and nauseous.</p>
<p>"Weasley, I was a teenager when I fucked up my life. Barely older than your daughter is now. You're a grown man and you were married to the Minister for fucking Magic," he said with a sneer. "Go home. Hermione doesn't need you to do more damage tonight."</p>
<p>Weasel King's ears reddened, the way they had when they were younger, and Draco realised his error; he'd called Granger by her first name. Mentally preparing himself for a very public shouting match, he waited for the explosion.</p>
<p>"Oh, so she's Hermione to you now?" he spat, narrowing his eyes. "Don't bother trying to deny it — I know you've been spending time with her."</p>
<p>Draco hid his shock, simply raising a brow and waiting for him to continue.</p>
<p>"I saw you together at the Quidditch match. I'd gotten tickets for that night since she wouldn't let me use the box. I talked to Harry afterwards, but he told me it was nothing. Just a work thing—"</p>
<p>"Wonderful," Draco interrupted, not caring to hear about how their friendship had been talked over by the less brilliant two-thirds of the Golden Trio. "Well, not that it's any of your business, but we have been spending time together. As friends."</p>
<p>Weasley reddened even more. "As <em>friends</em>? Since when are you friends?"</p>
<p>"I guess since the day of that Quidditch match."</p>
<p>"That was a week ago!" he snapped. "How many times have you seen her since then? And did you tell her—"</p>
<p>"No. I left that honour to you, Weasley."</p>
<p>"How many times have you seen her?" he asked, desperation in his voice.</p>
<p>"Like I said, that's none of your business," Draco responded, turning to leave.</p>
<p>Grabbing his arm, Weasley held him back. "She's my wife—"</p>
<p>"She's your <em>ex-wife</em>." Just for good measure, he added, "And you <em>cheated</em> on her. You have no claim over her."</p>
<p>"I will always have a claim over her. She's the mother of my children, and I won't let them be exposed to someone who treated their Muggle-born mother like she was less than dirt—"</p>
<p>"Do you honestly think I'm the same person I was as a teenager? That I've become an Auror, locked up Death Eaters, and turned my back on the old ways as a ruse?" Draco asked with a sneer. "I, unlike you, have changed over the past twenty years."</p>
<p>"What do you mean I haven't changed?"</p>
<p>"You're still an angry, jealous arsehole. You've had Granger's attention since you were a teenager, and every single time, you've managed to fuck it all up. You treat her like she's one of your mates until you see her paying attention to someone else."</p>
<p>For a split second, Weasley hesitated, and then his anger flared again. "Yeah? And what kind of attention has she been giving you, Malfoy?"</p>
<p>"Didn't I already say that we're friends?"</p>
<p>"I don't believe you," he replied, finally letting go of his arm. "Would she say the same? That you're just friends?"</p>
<p>Draco's stomach turned as he lied. "Nothing has happened between us to indicate otherwise."</p>
<p>"Maybe I'll ask her," Weasley said, his eyes scanning Draco's face. "I can always tell when she's lying to me."</p>
<p>"Do whatever it is you need to do. In the meantime, I'm going to try to clean up your mess."</p>
<p>"Well, maybe if she had been more focused on our marriage rather than becoming Minister—"</p>
<p>Draco held up a hand. "Enough. You married her knowing who she was. She was never going to be a stay-at-home mum or throw away her ambitions. The fact that you expected her to is just disgusting."</p>
<p>When Weasley didn't reply, Draco turned and started walking towards The Widow's Web again.</p>
<p>Before he could enter, he heard Weasley ask, "And you wouldn't?"</p>
<p>Turning around to face him again, Draco replied, "Wouldn't what?"</p>
<p>"Expect her to be around? To give you some of her precious time?"</p>
<p>He laughed, unable to stop himself. "She's already doing that. I've seen her for two lunches, a Quidditch match, and a dinner this week."</p>
<p>"Are you fucking kidding me? Four times?"</p>
<p>The arrogant part of him that stayed tamped down most of the time preened at Weasley's anger. "Four times."</p>
<p>"And what? You think solving this case will get you into her knickers? That you'll be some sort of fucking hero for her?"</p>
<p>Draco shrugged. "That's not why I'm doing it. I'm forty years old, not sixteen. Getting laid isn't top of <em>my</em> priority list."</p>
<p>"Stay away from her, Malfoy," Weasley growled. "I mean it. I don't want you around my kids, and she deserves better than a former Death Eater."</p>
<p>"What Granger deserves is someone who knows who she is, respects her, and supports her," he replied. "She deserves to be happy in all aspects of her life. And I'm sure she'll decide what she wants and go after it, regardless of what anyone thinks."</p>
<p>Weasley's fists were clenched at his sides, the knuckles blanching.</p>
<p>"But don't worry, Weasel King, I'll make sure whoever's blackmailing you keeps your dirty little secret so you can go on playing the victim."</p>
<p>With that, Draco turned on his heel and walked straight into the pub.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Violet's eyes widened when she saw him.</p>
<p>Rather than approaching her or the woman behind the bar, he moved to a corner table, waiting for someone to approach him. He hoped that Violet wouldn't; he wanted the gold digger to notice him first.</p>
<p>His eyes scanned the room, looking for Theo Nott. His former housemate wasn't here yet, but maybe that was for the best.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed in silence and then the telltale click of a woman's shoes approached, the sound sharp against the stone floor. Draco didn't look up from the paper he'd found on the table.</p>
<p>"Can I get you something, Mr. Malfoy?" a woman's voice asked.</p>
<p>He slowly sat back and lifted his chin, surprised to see a gorgeous blonde with legs for days standing before him. She smiled, showing off straight white teeth and dimples that probably made most men swoon.</p>
<p>Draco pretended to consider. "Firewhisky, please."</p>
<p>"Not here on business, then?"</p>
<p>Shaking his head, he replied, "Definitely not. I might have found this place from a case I got involved with, but it appealed to me."</p>
<p>The woman tossed him a wink. "It is a good place to… unwind."</p>
<p>"Absolutely. And I'm in the Manor alone now, so I wanted a change of pace tonight." He smiled at her. "And what's your name, darling?"</p>
<p>"You can call me whatever you like," she giggled. "But mostly, I go by Peony."</p>
<p>Another flower name, Draco thought to himself.</p>
<p>"Is that why you're in pink?"</p>
<p>Again, she giggled. "No. Pink is just my favourite colour, but I'm impressed you know your flowers. Let me get you that firewhisky and then we can chat some more."</p>
<p>She sashayed across the floor and, even though he had no real interest, he kept his eyes on her, playing the part. She was wearing stockings — and they looked expensive — with a delicate lace pattern and a seam up the back. Her robes showed more thigh than they covered, and her waist was tiny, likely charmed.</p>
<p>Peony was supposed to be sex on stilletos, but she didn't appeal to him. Especially not after the near-kiss he'd experienced that morning.</p>
<p>When she looked back over her shoulder, he smiled at her.</p>
<p>As soon as her attention was focused on the bartender again, Draco frantically looked for Violet. She was talking to an older man — a much older man — but she saw Draco's questioning look.</p>
<p>Much to his disappointment, she shook her head.</p>
<p>While Peony clearly wasn't the gold digger, he couldn't just openly dismiss her in favour of solitude. She made her way back over, flipping her long, blonde hair over one shoulder. Taking a seat at his table, she crossed her legs at the knee.</p>
<p>"So, Mr. Malfoy—"</p>
<p>"Call me Draco," he interrupted. "I hate being called Mr. Malfoy."</p>
<p>She grinned. "Okay, Draco. I know you know what we do here. Do you want me to get right to the point or…?"</p>
<p>"Let's talk first."</p>
<p>"So, has it been a while?"</p>
<p>Draco sipped his firewhisky. "As I'm sure you know, my wife passed away last year. I've not—Not for years. She was ill for a long time."</p>
<p>Honestly, he was impressed with how nervous his voice actually sounded.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," she said. "It wasn't the typical pureblood arrangement, then?"</p>
<p>"Not at all. I loved her very much."</p>
<p>Peony nodded. "It must have been difficult for you."</p>
<p>"It was." He looked down into the glass; the amber colour of the liquid was darkened by the deep brown of the table underneath it.</p>
<p>It reminded him of Hermione's eyes, and a knot formed in his stomach.</p>
<p>A hand with perfectly manicured pink nails settled on his forearm. "Draco, sometimes people just need someone to talk to. You can get that here, too."</p>
<p>"Thank you," he began. "It's just unusual, you know? I've not done this before, and I'm concerned about discretion."</p>
<p>"Of course." Her fingers stroked along his forearm. "You need to build trust. I get that."</p>
<p>"And I have to find the right person. Someone who understands." He took another long pull of his whisky, looking around the room. Violet was in the older man's lap now, paying no attention to Draco. Theo was nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>She squeezed his arm, drawing his attention back to her skillfully.</p>
<p>"You have nothing to worry about. No one here would dare cross you."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Well," Peony began, "you're you. Everyone knows who you were and that you became an Auror. You're intimidating."</p>
<p>Draco hummed an acknowledgment before swallowing the rest of his drink. Immediately, she took the empty and stood.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back with another for you."</p>
<p>However, before she could bring his second drink, a very angry woman marched straight over to his table. Crossing her arms over her chest, Pansy Parkinson looked down at him, her fringe falling into her eyes.</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you doing nosing around in my place of business, Malfoy?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Widow's Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's wrap things up at The Widow's Web, yeah?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pansy?" Draco asked incredulously, even though it was clearly her. "This is your business? I thought I met the owner earlier this week? Rose?"</p><p>Looking down at her cuticles, she said, "It is. Not everyone had enough inheritance to last twenty lifetimes. I don't advertise that I'm the owner. I let everyone think Rose is in charge."</p><p>"But you married—"</p><p>"Marcus Flint," she scoffed. "He's now a washed-up Quidditch player with no brain cells. He took too many Bludgers to the head."</p><p>"But between the Parkinson and Flint estates, you should have more than enough Galleons."</p><p>Shaking her head, Pansy said, "There was very little left of either after the reparations and we have a lot of properties to care for." She looked around the room, surveying her place. "I took some of my father's gold and bought this space for next to nothing after the war."</p><p>"Do you... Work here?" he asked delicately,</p><p>Her dark blue eyes sparkled. "Are you asking if I take on clients?"</p><p>When he didn't answer, she laughed. "Oh, Draco, no. I just collect the Galleons at the end of the night. But I suppose I could make an exception for the man who deflowered me."</p><p>"I wasn't asking—I didn't mean—"</p><p>Pansy laughed again. "Merlin, you're worse than Weasley was the first time he saw me here."</p><p>"Wait," Draco began. "Weasel King knew this was your business?"</p><p>"No. I just told you that I don't advertise that I own this place. Why would I tell him?" she asked rhetorically. "Anyway, he thought I was working here and taking clients. I think I really embarrassed him the first time I saw him here, pointing him out and the like."</p><p>"That was during Granger's campaign?"</p><p>Her brow furrowed in thought. "Maybe, but it feels like longer ago than that in my head. I'd have to check the books if you wanted an exact date."</p><p>"Not necessary. Anything you remember could be helpful, though," Draco replied, focusing all his attention on his former friend.</p><p>"Well, I know that it was a weird night. A weeknight," Pansy said, tapping her fingernails on the surface of the table. "Maybe—"</p><p>Peony sidled up to the table and interrupted. "Excuse me, Mr Malfoy. Can I get you anything else tonight?"</p><p>Her smile was wide, showcasing her perfect teeth.</p><p>"Not right now," Pansy answered for him. "Might as well find a new customer, Peony. Draco and I are old friends, so I'll be entertaining him tonight."</p><p>With a huff, Peony flounced back over to the bar, no doubt waiting for the front doors to open again.</p><p>Holding back a laugh, Draco looked back to Pansy. "I need to know who he was with. I know you and I haven't kept in touch, but one of your girls or regular patrons is blackmailing Weasley. They were here nearly every time that he was, and they took photos."</p><p>Her eyes widened and scanned the room.</p><p>"Can we go somewhere more private?" Draco asked, wanting to move the conversation to a place where they wouldn't be overheard.</p><p>Rising to her feet and extending her hand, Pansy smirked. "There's no shortage of privacy here."</p><p>He looked her over — putting on a show for everyone in the room — and saw that she had filled out in all the right places. Her dress clung everywhere it should, and the hem hit well above her knee. She was still beautiful and he wondered how Marcus felt about her spending her nights in The Widow's Web.</p><p>When Draco clasped her hand, it felt like he was fifteen again for just a moment. This was essentially the lead up to his first kiss. Daphne Greengrass had dared Pansy to snog him during a game of truth or dare in the Slytherin common room. He smiled at the memory and knew Pansy was likely thinking along the same lines.</p><p>"Let's get cosy, Malfoy. It's been quite a few years."</p><p>"Polyjuice?" Pansy snapped. "That shite is expensive and is supposed to be reserved for those who pay to have a specific experience!"</p><p>For the past ten minutes, Draco had been explaining Weasley's predicament and what they'd found out from Violet. Rather than heading to a bedroom like he'd thought they would, Pansy had taken him to a tastefully decorated office, everything in shades of gray with a few pops of bold blues and purples and yellows.</p><p>"I don't know if she's been taking it from you," Draco responded in a voice meant to soothe. "Violet just told Weasley that he'd been with the same woman every single time he was here."</p><p>"How much did you pay Violet to talk to you?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Weasley handled it. She charged him for a threesome since she took both of us upstairs at the same time."</p><p>Laughing, Pansy said, "Smart girl."</p><p>"Do you have any idea who the girl she's referring to is?"</p><p>After thinking for a moment, she replied, "I have my suspicions, especially if she's after Theo now."</p><p>"Do you think she'd prefer me over Theo?" he asked.</p><p>Pansy patted his cheek. "Oh, you silly boy. Now that I've taken you up here, no one will want to touch you."</p><p>Draco started to interrupt her, but she shook her head.</p><p>"I'm going to help you. I don't want this to get out any more than Weasley or our fair Minister. Indiscretion is bad for business."</p><p>"Who do you think it is?"</p><p>Moving towards the filing cabinet, she said, "Honestly, I'd heard rumours about the person I'm about to show you while we were at Hogwarts and almost didn't take her on." She flipped through the folders until she found the one she was searching for. "I felt bad for her. She married some poor Hufflepuff and he died two years ago. He had some sort of gambling debt and left her with nothing."</p><p>"Is she our age?"</p><p>Pansy nodded. "Just about. Maybe a year or two younger. Her daughter is in her first year at Hogwarts."</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>"Romilda Vane," she answered. "And I know she's the one taking my Polyjuice because she's the one who brews it. She probably takes a bit off the top of every batch."</p><p>"Is she a Potions master?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>Pansy shot him a glare. "Don't be intentionally thick. You know she wouldn't be working here if she was. It's not something to make a big deal over—"</p><p>"It's illegal," he interrupted, looking down his nose at her. "Since the end of the war, Polyjuice has been highly regulated. I'm sure you're aware of that."</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she said, "Thank you for the law lesson, Auror Malfoy. I think you probably know I operate in a lot of grey areas. The Ministry is aware that Polyjuice is used on the premises, but I'll admit to cutting a corner and allowing Romilda to brew it rather than paying a ridiculous amount for a few vials. It keeps my prices down."</p><p>"Right. I'll be making sure that the Ministry has a record of that," Draco responded.</p><p>"I'm very selective of the fantasies that are fulfilled here. I won't agree to let people do whatever — or whoever — they want."</p><p>Even though he knew he should, he decided not to question her further. He needed her cooperation.</p><p>"Is she here tonight?"</p><p>"She should be. It's the last Saturday she'll be able to work all summer," Pansy stated. "Let me head back down to the main floor and speak to Rose."</p><p>Draco nodded. "I'll wait."</p><p>As soon as Pansy left the room, Draco's brain flitted back to his conversation with Weasley. He knew he'd let his anger get the best of him. He shouldn't have said anything about how many times he'd seen Granger, but her ex was such a fucking wanker.</p><p>He stood and stretched as he considered the possible outcomes.</p><p>One, Weasley would go to Granger and badger her for information. He might tell her that Draco had said they were only friends, solidifying the misunderstanding from earlier in the day. Or he might ask why they'd been seeing so much of each other.</p><p>Two, Weasley would do nothing other than sulk into his own fucking firewhisky.</p><p>Three, Weasley would run to Potter and try to get information out of him.</p><p>In the end, he decided it wasn't worth considering. He didn't know Weasley well enough to say what he'd do.</p><p>Carding his hands through his hair, he paced along the length of the room. He could barely take six steps before he had to turn around again, but he needed a way to release his nervous energy. If Romilda Vane was here, he'd need to take her back to the Ministry for questioning. If she wasn't, he would have to start tracking her down at some point this weekend.</p><p>But he wanted to fix things with Granger as soon as possible.</p><p>How had a simple lunch landed him in such a mess?</p><p>It had been less than a week, but the stress of building an unexpected friendship with Granger and dealing with her ex-husband's mess had made it feel much, much longer.</p><p>Under any other circumstance, his job would come first. It wouldn't even be a matter of thought for him. He would set everything else aside — barring a problem with Scorpius — and focus on work.</p><p>However, after the near-kiss and the run-in with Weasley, his stomach was churning, and he didn't know how to stop it.</p><p>By the time Pansy returned, he had been ready to climb the walls. His thoughts were driving him crazy, much like they had when he was younger.</p><p>"So? Is she here?" he asked, barely giving her time to close the door.</p><p>Pansy nodded. "She is, but Draco, Rose told me more about her circumstances, and I don't… Are you going to arrest her?"</p><p>"She's been blackmailing someone, Pansy."</p><p>"You don't know that. Not for sure," she began. "Can you get Veritaserum? Talk to her before you bring her in?"</p><p>Draco rubbed his hands over his face. "I thought you were angry about the Polyjuice."</p><p>"I am, but she has a little girl," she responded. "I don't want her to lose her daughter or be in even more of a bind than she was before, especially if she didn't actually do it. You even said it could've been a patron."</p><p>Even though he knew she was right, he didn't want to spend his whole night trying to procure Veritaserum and questioning her.</p><p>"Does this Floo work? I'll have to contact Potter."</p><p>"It does. He can also come through it so no one sees him entering."</p><p>Falling to his knees in front of the fireplace, Draco tossed some Floo Powder and shoved his head in, shouting 12 Grimmauld Place. As usual, his head sat in Potter's basement kitchen. He shouted and Potter's wife came into the kitchen.</p><p>"Good work tonight, Malfoy," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "You've managed to put my brother in a right foul mood."</p><p>"Speaking of your brother, I'm currently calling from The Widow's Web. I need to get clearance for Veritaserum from the saviour of the wizarding world."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're a git. I don't understand how Harry hasn't sacked you."</p><p>"Because I'm the best," Draco quipped. "Why else do you think he'd have me trying to save your brother's arse from a lot of embarrassment?"</p><p>Sighing, she walked out of his line of sight. He heard her hollering up the stairs. A few seconds later, Potter entered the room.</p><p>"Who is it?" he asked, not wasting any time. Draco could see him pulling on his Auror robes as he walked.</p><p>"Romilda Vane, maybe," Draco replied. "The proprietor of this fine establishment—Ow!"</p><p>Pansy kicked his arse.</p><p>"Mrs Pansy Flint," Draco corrected, and she kicked him again. "Fine. It's Parkinson. She wants us to be sure that Romilda is guilty of something before we take her to the Ministry."</p><p>"I don't think we can use Veritaserum unless she consents. This isn't a big enough crime, Malfoy," Potter answered truthfully. "It would be really hard to explain."</p><p>"Do you have some or not?" he asked.</p><p>Potter ran a hand over his unruly hair. "You know I have Potions stored at all times."</p><p>"Bring it and we'll ask her to take some. This connection is open to you."</p><p>"Do you really think she'll agree?"</p><p>Draco huffed out a breath. "Fuck, I don't know. But Parkinson doesn't want her to lose her daughter over this if we're wrong."</p><p>"I can understand that. Give me fifteen minutes, and I'll be there. Isolate Romilda if you can."</p><p>"I'll see what Pansy can do."</p><p>Potter held back a laugh. "Pansy Parkinson, whorehouse owner. Who would've thought?"</p><p>"Apparently Weasel King forgot to mention that he saw her here," Draco added. "I could've spent my Friday night much differently if he'd happened to give me that little tidbit."</p><p>"I'll deal with him later. You and Parkinson need to wrangle Romilda first."</p><p>Draco pulled back and saw Pansy leaning against the door, her arms folded over her chest. She looked directly at him.</p><p>"Let me guess. Potter doesn't want to give her a chance to explain herself," she said.</p><p>"Stop being so cynical. He agreed to offer her the Veritaserum. We can't force her to take it, though," he replied, standing up and dusting his robes off. "After all, it's not like this is a major crime."</p><p>Pansy's look of surprise made him realise that she was still the insecure girl who didn't think the world would ever change or ever forgive her for her past wrongs.</p><p>"Even though she tried to dose him with a love potion back at school?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, I guess. If he knew."</p><p>"He definitely knew," she said. "As a matter of fact, Weasley got the potion instead. And then he got your poison in Slughorn's office after he got the antidote to the love potion."</p><p>"Oh," Draco replied, mentally going back to sixth year. "That's a little bit… ironic."</p><p>"I suppose so."</p><p>"Potter asked that we get Romilda alone. Can you bring her up here so he doesn't have to walk through the building?"</p><p>"I can," Pansy stated. "Let me go speak to Rose and find out where she is specifically."</p><p>"Is everyone named after a flower?" Draco asked.</p><p>She laughed. "You catch on quickly. I suspect there are some men who haven't made the connection, even after being here a hundred times."</p><p>"Well, I do use my brain." He tapped a finger against his temple. "I suppose most of the men who come here are thinking with a different head."</p><p>With a smile, Pansy turned and walked out again. Before she closed the door, she said, "I forgot that you can be funny. It's nice to see you happy, despite everything that's happened."</p><p>After she was gone, he considered her words.</p><p>Was he happy?</p><p>Sometimes, he felt like he might be. This past week — notwithstanding how horrible the situation with Weasley had been — he'd felt better than he had since Astoria's death.</p><p>Only one variable had changed.</p><p>Hermione Granger had breezed back into his life, curly hair and Muggle things and relationship chaos in tow. He hadn't seen her coming, but now that he'd spent time with her, he knew he didn't want her to leave again. He wanted more lunches, more dinners, more films, more time to get to know her better.</p><p>There was just something about her that made him feel like there might be something to live for, aside from Scorpius and his job.</p><p>A few minutes later, Pansy came back to the office, a striking brunette in tow. She had thick, dark hair that had been curled and dark brown eyes. Her robes weren't as revealing as a lot of the others he'd seen downstairs.</p><p>She was clearly going to the shoulder to cry on look, rather than oversexed.</p><p>When Romilda's eyes landed on Draco, they widened, his reputation preceding him.</p><p>"I brewed the Polyjuice on my own," Romilda blurted immediately. "Pansy — Ms Parkinson — she didn't know."</p><p>He looked at her speculatively. "Rule number one when an Auror comes knocking. Don't confess to a crime when you don't even know what they want to talk to you about."</p><p>Her cheeks reddened, and Pansy wrapped an arm around her shoulder.</p><p>"Sit. Auror Malfoy just has some questions for you, Daisy."</p><p>"Daisy?" Draco asked. "Is that what you always go by?"</p><p>Romilda settled into the chair Pansy led her to before answering. "No. I change my alias with my appearance. I've used Lily and Lilac and even Dahlia."</p><p>Pansy looked surprised by her admission, but she didn't say anything.</p><p>"Okay. I don't want you to be surprised, so I'm going to tell you that Auror Potter is on his way, as well," he said, using his most professional voice. "We need to get to the bottom of something."</p><p>She shifted nervously, crossing her legs and wrapping her arms around herself.</p><p>"I'll answer whatever you need me to."</p><p>"Good," Draco said. "We'll just wait a few more minutes and then get started. Do you need anything? Water?"</p><p>"I'm fine. I was taking my break when Pansy came to get me," she answered, looking down at her lap. "I… I think I know why you're here, Auror Malfoy. If it's not the Polyjuice—"</p><p>Her words were cut off by the Floo. Potter stepped out, dusting the soot from his trousers. Immediately, he glanced from Pansy to Romilda to Draco.</p><p>"Good evening," he greeted. "Pansy, Romilda… I wish we were seeing each other again under better circumstances."</p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes and replied, "Well, feel free to stop by anytime."</p><p>Potter blushed and Draco wanted to laugh. This was the last place he would imagine Potter frequenting.</p><p>"Hi, Harry," Romilda said quietly, her eyes still cast down.</p><p>"Has Auror Malfoy explained why we're here?"</p><p>"Not yet," she answered, gently shaking her head.</p><p>Potter looked to Draco, a silent question. Rather than allowing him to take the lead, Draco spoke.</p><p>"Ron Weasley was a client of yours, yes?"</p><p>She sighed. "He was."</p><p>"We need some information, Romilda. And we've brought some Veritaserum," Draco said. "We need to ensure whatever you tell us is true."</p><p>"I don't — I'm not sure," she said, hesitating. "I'm afraid. She's been threatening me, and I don't want to be arrested."</p><p>After another silent exchange, Draco crouched down in front of Romilda, his hands settling on her forearms gently. "Listen, we're not going to let anything happen to you."</p><p>"And if I've been doing something illegal? Or keeping things I shouldn't have to myself?" Romilda asked, looking into his eyes.</p><p>Summoning all the charm of his younger years, he smiled at her and said, "I'll do everything I can to help you. We know you have a daughter who needs you."</p><p>She glanced down at her lap again and started twisting her hands together as she considered his offer.</p><p>"I'll cooperate," she replied, and he was shocked that it hadn't taken more convincing. "And I'll take the Veritaserum. I need Pansy to believe me."</p><p>"Why wouldn't I believe you?" she asked.</p><p>"Because I know what's been going on, but I'm not the one..." She trailed off, looking to Draco. "Veritaserum, please."</p><p>Potter stepped forward, offering her a small vial. "Take a sip and we'll ask questions."</p><p>As soon as the truth serum passed her lips, she looked to Draco and nodded.</p><p>"Was Ron Weasley one of your clients?" he repeated.</p><p>"He was. I was with him on several different occasions, but I always looked different."</p><p>Thinking about what the next logical question would be, Draco decided to ask, "And did you know he was photographed?"</p><p>"Yes. Every public figure who comes in is photographed," Romilda said. "I guarantee you were photographed tonight while you were talking to Peony."</p><p>"What?!" Pansy exclaimed. "Who is doing that?"</p><p>Draco sighed. She shouldn't be the one asking the questions, but there was nothing he could do now.</p><p>"It's Rose. I'm sorry, Pansy."</p><p>Pansy's shocked face was genuine, and Draco knew they didn't have long.</p><p>"Let's go, Pansy," he snapped. "She might be gone already."</p><p>In a rush, they left the office and moved down the stairs, leaving Potter with Romilda. When they stepped back into the bar area, Rose was still there. Pansy immediately whipped her wand out, and Stunned her.</p><p>"Fucking bitch," she hissed. "Didn't think Romilda would talk. She can't be stupid enough to think she wouldn't try to save her own skin."</p><p>Draco shrugged. "Well, she likely wasn't in Slytherin. She would've had an exit strategy."</p><p>"Or Ravenclaw," Pansy answered, waving Peony over. "Please watch over the place until Draco and I are done with this mess."</p><p>Nervously, Peony nodded. "I can do that."</p><p>"I'll pay you wages for the night since you won't be able to do your normal work."</p><p>With a wave of her wand, Pansy started levitating Rose up the stairs, not taking much care with her. In fact, Draco was certain she purposely let her bump into a few things as they walked back up the stairs.</p><p>"I can't believe this. I should've been checking in more often, but she was so reliable and Marcus wants me home nights, especially when Melody is home," she said, shaking her head. "Now that will be hard and she's home at the end of next week."</p><p>"You'll figure it out," he replied. "Anyone can be misled."</p><p>Pansy hummed in response just as they hit the hallway and started moving towards the office. As soon as Rose was settled on the small sofa, Potter's eyes widened and Draco looked to Romilda.</p><p>"How long has Rose been doing this, Ms Vane?"</p><p>"I'm not certain, but at least a year," she answered.</p><p>"And what does she do with the photos?" he asked, knowing Potter likely had gone through these questions already.</p><p>Romilda's gaze bounced between Pansy and Draco. "When the men stop visiting, she uses them for blackmail. It usually lures them back in."</p><p>"Were you involved in this at all?" Harry questioned.</p><p>She shook her head. "No. I knew of it, but it was the first time she'd done it to someone I'd been with."</p><p>Pansy pressed her fingers against her eyes. "For the love of fucking Morgana. Was she doing anything else she shouldn't have been?"</p><p>"She adjusted the prices and didn't tell you. She's been taking a cut of everything, I think," Romilda replied, looking at Pansy apologetically. "Also, she's not who you think she is."</p><p>"I think that's pretty clear," Pansy spat. "But what do you mean specifically?"</p><p>"She's been using Polyjuice for years. She gave me the idea when I was afraid of being recognised at first. When I told her I knew how to brew it, she was excited. That's why she suggested it to you."</p><p>Draco's curiosity was piqued. "Who is she?"</p><p>Romilda shrugged. "I don't know, not really. She always drinks from a special bottle behind the bar. I've never seen her real face, but I think we must know her. She seems to know everything about people who are around our age."</p><p>Turning, Pansy's eyes locked on Rose's face. "Well, we'll find out in an hour or less. I can't wait to see who has been playing me a fucking fool for years."</p><p>"Do you know where she keeps the photos?" Harry asked Romilda.</p><p>"I'd assume at her home. She wouldn't have wanted Pansy to find them here," Romilda stated. "She didn't want her whole scheme to be unravelled."</p><p>"Why hasn't anyone said anything to me?" Pansy enquired, a note of hurt in her voice. "I think I'm decent enough to work for."</p><p>"Well, no offence, but you're not around often. We were dealing with Rose more often than not, and she occasionally slipped us extra Galleons, too. And she suggested that I take some Polyjuice for myself as payment. I didn't—You know this is all new to me. I don't know how to handle it," she replied. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Potter cleared his throat. "Parkinson, how would you like us to proceed?"</p><p>"Well, let's see who this really is," she said, gesturing to Rose. "And then we'll come up with a plan. I'm assuming you'll question her and search her residence for the photos?"</p><p>Nodding, Draco said, "I'll handle all of that."</p><p>"And Romilda?" Potter asked.</p><p>"What about her?"</p><p>"She was technically stealing from you," Potter pointed out. "You could press charges."</p><p>"I won't be pursuing anything against the other girls." Pansy turned to Draco. "In fact, why don't you let her get on with her night? She's told us everything she knows."</p><p>Romilda looked hopeful and nervous all at once.</p><p>Exchanging a look with Potter, Draco said, "That would be fine. I think she should go home for the night, though."</p><p>"I was going to suggest that. I don't think she should be around clients when she's been under the influence of Veritaserum," Pansy agreed. "Daisy, you and I can discuss a different role for you on Monday."</p><p>"Okay," she said quietly. "I'd like that, I think."</p><p>A thought struck Draco. "Ms Vane?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Owl me," he stated. "I think my son could use a potions tutor this summer. I have a fully stocked potions lab in the Manor, and Scorpius is a disaster."</p><p>Her eyes sparkled. "Really?" she blurted, and her cheeks turned pink. "I mean — of course. I'll owl you on Monday."</p><p>"Good. Now go home and get some rest."</p><p>With that, Romilda stood and walked out, never looking back.</p><p>"You're both being very nice to her," Potter began. "She was technically still breaking the law."</p><p>"I believe the Minister once brewed illegal Polyjuice Potion," Pansy reminded him. "And I'm sure you've done your share of bending the rules."</p><p>"How do you know about Hermione?" he asked, incredulous.</p><p>Draco watched their back and forth silently.</p><p>A smile spread across her face. "Millie and I snuck into the Hospital Wing and saw her with the cat ears. Her chart was at the end of the bed."</p><p>"You were evil."</p><p>"Madam Pomfrey caught us and hexed our tongues. We couldn't talk about it. Otherwise, I would've told everyone," Pansy explained with a shrug. "So maybe I am a little bit evil."</p><p>Just as Draco was about to ask Potter for more details, a shifting sound came from the couch. Rose was starting to morph, changing back to her actual form. Her brown hair lightened, lengthened, and curled. Her face filled out a bit more and a long-healed scar appeared on her neck.</p><p>Pansy and Draco couldn't place her immediately, but Potter did.</p><p>"Lavender Brown," he said, shaking his head. "No wonder she was blackmailing Ron. She's been in love with him since we were at Hogwarts."</p><p>"Really?" Draco asked.</p><p>"She even tried to break him and Hermione up after the war."</p><p>"Jealousy," Pansy stated. "She was jealous of Granger, and then probably got jealous of Romilda when he kept sleeping with her."</p><p>"Well, let's get her back to the Ministry," Potter said, huffing out a breath. "I can't believe I've got to lock up one of my housemates."</p><p>"Like Gryffindors can do no wrong," Draco scoffed. "If you'd rather not, I can handle her."</p><p>Shaking his head, Potter said, "No, I can help. I know how Lavender thinks. Or how she thought before, anyway. It'll go faster if we work together."</p><p>And, with that, they started moving towards the Floo.</p><p>Over his shoulder, Draco told Pansy, "Get a brewing license for Romilda so everything is above board here. I can vouch for her if necessary."</p><p>"Fine," Pansy snapped, prickly as ever. "Come by again, will you? I'll be here most nights for awhile at least."</p><p>"Or we could have coffee," he suggested.</p><p>She rolled her eyes again. "Fine. Owl me and we'll have coffee. Catch up some."</p><p>Smiling widely, he tossed her a wink and stepped into the Floo with Potter and Lavender Brown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Thanksgiving! Let me just say I am so thankful for each and every one of you!</p><p>We'll get back to Dramione interaction in the next chapter, promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Saturday morning, Draco woke abruptly, darting up into a seated position in his bed. A lot of sunlight had been let into his bedroom all at once, and he was startled.</p>
<p>"Master Draco, it bes going on eleven! Don't you has things to do?" Elphie asked pointedly, tapping her tiny purple shoe on the floor.</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>The elf sighed. "You is needing to talk to the Lady Minister, Master Draco. You is in the paper this morning, and she will see!"</p>
<p>He held out his hand for the newspaper, and Elphie huffed, handing it over. "Elphie doesn't know why you was there, but she is not happy about it!"</p>
<p>On the third page, there was a picture of Draco entering The Widow's Web, and the author — Alexandra Hamilton — had written that he hadn't come out until hours later, a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Vile fucking woman," Draco grumbled. "Elphie, the Lady Minister — Granger — knew I was going there. No need to worry."</p>
<p>"There is need!" she shrieked. "You cannot court the Lady Minister and bes in places like that!"</p>
<p>Draco pressed his fingers to his eyelids. "She knew I was going there. It was for work."</p>
<p>"Gets in the shower!" She snapped her fingers, starting the water for him and sending fresh towels flying into the bathroom. "And then you needs to Floo call her! Once you is clean and dressed!"</p>
<p>"But—"</p>
<p>Interrupting him, she shouted, "No buts! Gets ready!"</p>
<p>And then she scurried away, leaving him to contemplate what would happen if he disobeyed her wishes.</p>
<p>Honestly, he didn't want to find out, so he peeled himself out of bed, obeying the command of a house-elf.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing in front of the Floo, Draco settled his hands on his hips, looking down at the empty grate. He thought calling Hermione was probably unnecessary, but if she answered, he might be able to see her today.</p>
<p>And the idea of that was so appealing he immediately dropped to his knees, threw some powder, called out her address, and stuck his head into the grate.</p>
<p>"Hello? Granger? Are you there?" he called into the seemingly vacant flat. "Please, Hermione, if you're home, I need to speak with you."</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry about yesterday. I—I just, it's complicated for me, and I wanted to talk to Scorpius. I thought you knew that, and... Shit, are you here?"</p>
<p>Still nothing.</p>
<p>"Fuck," he growled before pulling back and finding himself back in the Manor.</p>
<p>Of course, Elphie had been listening in. "What does you needs to talk to Master Scorpius about?"</p>
<p>"I need to ask him how he'd feel about me dating so soon," Draco replied. "I can't just assume that he'd be okay with it."</p>
<p>"But Master Scorpius loves you very much and wants yous to be happy."</p>
<p>"Astoria just died. It's barely been a year."</p>
<p>Elphie nodded sadly. "I knows, Master Draco. And Elphie is very sorry, but Mistress Astoria… she wouldn't wants you to be alone."</p>
<p>Draco knew that was true — Astoria had told him as much for years. She'd even encouraged him to try and meet someone while she was still alive.</p>
<p>The idea had been unfathomable.</p>
<p>"I know, Elphie. I just don't want Scorpius to find out I'm dating the Minister of Magic by reading it in the morning Prophet."</p>
<p>"Aha!" she shrieked, clapping her hands. "You is dating the Lady Minister! You has been lying to Elphie!"</p>
<p>Draco sighed. "Maybe? I'm still not sure."</p>
<p>"Go to Hogwarts," she chirped, handing him the Floo Powder again. "You don't wants Master Scorpius to think you is going to—to—"</p>
<p>"A brothel?"</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>He supposed she had a point there.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mr Malfoy, I'm surprised to see you here."</p>
<p>Minerva McGonagall appraised his appearance, much the way she had when he was her student. Honestly, he couldn't believe she was still at Hogwarts over twenty years later.</p>
<p>"Headmistress, how are you doing this fine Saturday?" he asked, smiling at her warmly.</p>
<p>She gave him a suspicious look, eyebrows moving towards her hairline.</p>
<p>"I'm doing well, though I'd be lying if I tried to say I wasn't excited for the end of the school year," she replied. "It feels a lot longer on this side of eighty."</p>
<p>"I can't imagine it's easy being around hordes of teenagers for months at a time."</p>
<p>With a small smile, she said, "It's easier now than it was during your time at school. We don't have a disaster at the end of every year."</p>
<p>"That wasn't always my fault," Draco answered, returning her smile. "In fact, the only end-of-term mayhem that can be directly attributed to me occurred in sixth year. For the rest, well, you'll have to speak to my boss."</p>
<p>McGonagall laughed, shaking her head. "How the two of you have managed to work together for over a decade at this point, I've no idea."</p>
<p>Draco shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>"So, Mr Malfoy, what can I do for you today?" she asked, getting down to business.</p>
<p>"I'm just here to see my son. There was an article in the Prophet, and I want to make sure he knows I was—" he stopped himself from saying 'at a whorehouse' "—on a case. Not…"</p>
<p>"I saw it, Mr Malfoy. That woman is just as foul as Rita Skeeter," McGonagall said with a scowl. "How are you holding up? Since Astoria's passing?"</p>
<p>"It's getting better," he replied, and it felt like he was telling the truth for once. "As you know, she was ill for a long time."</p>
<p>McGonagall nodded. "I'm glad to hear the pain is dulling. Losing a spouse is never easy, especially when you're young. It's not supposed to be that way."</p>
<p>Knowing she was speaking from experience, he took her hand and squeezed it.</p>
<p>She returned the gesture."I trust you know how to find the Slytherin common room on your own."</p>
<p>With a laugh, he released her hand and said, "I think I can manage."</p>
<p>"It was good to see you, Mr Malfoy. Let me know if you need anything. We always have accommodations available for parents, should the need arise."</p>
<p>Draco was confused by her words, so he shrugged them off and headed down towards the dungeons, leaving McGonagall in the entrance hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dad, you really didn't have to come all the way here," Scorpius said before taking a bite of his Cornish pasty. "If you want to have sex—"</p>
<p>"I don't want to. Not like that. And I didn't want you to think that I'd be visiting a place like that," Draco said, interrupting his son. "It's not exactly… proper."</p>
<p>Scorpius shrugged. "Honestly, an owl would've been enough. Though I'm grateful to be able to come into Hogsmeade when the other students are stuck at the castle."</p>
<p>They were sitting in The Three Broomsticks, sharing a meal and two Butterbeers.</p>
<p>"Well, actually, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."</p>
<p>Draco waved his wand, casting a <em>Muffliato</em>. He looked to his son and saw the tremble in his fingers.</p>
<p>"Are you sick?" Scorpius blurted.</p>
<p>"What? Merlin, no!" he answered, realising his error. "Shit, I'm sorry, Scorp. I'm fine."</p>
<p>His son let out a relieved exhale.</p>
<p>"It's sort of along the lines of what you said before—"</p>
<p>"Having sex? Dad, I'm barely fourteen. I haven't even kissed anyone yet."</p>
<p>"Gods, I'm royally screwing up this conversation," Draco said, running a hand through his hair. "I meant me, Scorpius. How would you feel about me—"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't want to know," he interrupted. "Did you want to think about your parents having sex?"</p>
<p>"Just listen! I was going to ask how you would feel about me <em>dating</em>!"</p>
<p>Scorpius set his fork down and reached for his Butterbeer, thinking about what he wanted to say before speaking. It was something he'd learned from Astoria — her quiet, thoughtful manner — and Draco was happy about it. His son was the complete opposite of what he'd been as a teenager.</p>
<p>"Mum talked to me about this before she died, you know," he began, looking Draco in the eyes. "She said that one day you would meet someone or reconnect with someone, and you'd want to move on."</p>
<p>"Did she?"</p>
<p>With a nod, he continued. "She knew you would be worried about moving on and how it made me feel. I didn't think it would happen so soon, but she said that when you found that person, I should be happy for you and tell you it was okay."</p>
<p>Looking down at his hands, Draco said, "It might not be anything, but I've been spending time with someone this past week, and I'm not sure. I think she's interested in me."</p>
<p>"Do I know her?"</p>
<p>He'd been dreading that question. He could easily say no — Scorpius didn't personally know Granger, but he definitely knew of her.</p>
<p>Draco decided to keep things vague, not wanting to set the Hogwarts rumour mill ablaze with news of the Minister. "You'd recognise her."</p>
<p>"You don't want to say who she is?"</p>
<p>"Not yet. Like I said, it might not be anything."</p>
<p>Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, and Draco almost laughed. It was the same nervous tic he'd had his whole life, and he'd passed it on.</p>
<p>"Fine, Dad, but you're telling me when I get home on Thursday."</p>
<p>"Deal. We might be seeing her — and her family — at some point over the summer. They have prime Quidditch seats, and—"</p>
<p>"You know I'm not a fan of Quidditch," Scorpius groaned. "But I'll go if it helps you with her."</p>
<p>Draco laughed. "You'll learn how to be a proper wingman at the very least."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can we stop off at Honeydukes?" Scorpius asked, looking down the main road in Hogsmeade. "It would be good to have some sugar quills and the like for studying. I've got my own Galleons—"</p>
<p>"We can stop anywhere," Draco answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I've nowhere to be today."</p>
<p>They started walking towards the candy shop, side by side.</p>
<p>"In that case, I also need to get a few new quills. Wouldn't want to break one and not have a few spares during exams."</p>
<p>Scorpius ducked into the doorway of Scrivenshaft's and Draco followed, knowing full well his son wouldn't pick out the ordinary student quills. He reached into his pocket to grab his money bag and collided with someone.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm so sorry!" a girl said, looking up at him with big brown eyes.</p>
<p>Big brown eyes that were the exact same shape and colour as her mother's. Draco took a step back, looking at the girl. She had wild Weasley red curls, but her facial features were all Hermione.</p>
<p>"My apologies, Ms Weasley," he replied, smiling. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."</p>
<p>"It's actually Granger-Weasley," she corrected. "And you must be a Malfoy."</p>
<p>"Afraid so."</p>
<p>Just then, the door to the shop opened again, and Granger walked in.</p>
<p>"Rose, I'm so sorry! She wouldn't stop talking—"</p>
<p>Her words died on her tongue when she saw Draco standing beside her daughter.</p>
<p>"Malfoy," she greeted, her cheeks flushing the tiniest bit. "Why are you here?"</p>
<p>Draco gestured towards Scorpius. "I came to take my son to lunch. There was a rather unfortunate article in the paper, and I wanted to speak to him—"</p>
<p>"I saw it," she answered, looking up at him. "I'm so sorry that absolute hag hasn't been sacked yet. I've been trying to convince them to get rid of her for months."</p>
<p>Rose looked back and forth, her eyes moving between Draco and Hermione. "I'll let you two talk. I need to get some new quills, as well," she said before making her way over to where Scorpius was and nudging his shoulder with hers.</p>
<p>"Are they friends?" Draco asked, looking to Granger.</p>
<p>"I didn't think so," she replied quietly, "but I hope they are. It would show how much things have changed over the years."</p>
<p>His stomach twisted.</p>
<p>"Listen, about yesterday—"</p>
<p>"Please don't. Not here. Not in front of Rose."</p>
<p>He heard the quiver in her voice, so he bit his tongue, holding back everything he wanted to say to her.</p>
<p>"Can we step out? I'll give Scorp the Galleons to cover whatever they want," Draco offered, and Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>"I suppose so. I want to know what happened so I can be prepared for questions." She took a few more steps into the shop, and they approached Scorpius and Rose together. "Rose, we're just going to step out for a moment. Auror Malfoy just needs to update me on a case he's been working."</p>
<p>Scorpius raised an eyebrow since he was out of Granger's line of sight. Draco shook his head, begging him not to interject. But he could tell that his son was putting the pieces together, reading him like an open book.</p>
<p>"And, Scorp, here's my money bag. Get whatever you need, plus what Ms Granger-Weasley wants since I'm borrowing her mother for a few minutes."</p>
<p>"Ah, okay," Scorpius replied, his pale cheeks growing pink. "I can do that."</p>
<p>Draco offered his arm to Granger and led her outside, his nerves building with every single step.</p>
<p>"Did you get the blackmailer?" she asked as soon as they'd ducked into the alley beside the shop.</p>
<p>For a moment, he'd thought that she was using the case as an excuse. Now he realised she actually wanted to know what had happened.</p>
<p>"We did," he answered. "The woman that Ron was… seeing—"</p>
<p>"Fucking," Hermione corrected. "There's no point in pretending, Malfoy."</p>
<p>He reached out to take her hand, but she tucked it in her pocket before he had the chance.</p>
<p>"Well, it was Romilda Vane. But she wasn't the blackmailer."</p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed. "So who was?"</p>
<p>"Listen, you can't go charging off to the Ministry when I tell you. I've seen you angry a fair few times, Granger, and this problem isn't going to be solved by the Minister for Magic punching someone in the face," Draco teased, hoping she'd smile.</p>
<p>She didn't.</p>
<p>"Just tell me, Malfoy."</p>
<p>"Lavender Brown," he replied.</p>
<p>He saw her anger flare in her eyes. "Of course it was. She was probably hoping he'd go running to her when he got bored of me, and then he turns up at her workplace… Wait, Malfoy, why didn't he just pick back up with her?"</p>
<p>"She was Polyjuiced," he told her, carefully watching her. "Had been using the potion every day for years to hide her bite scars."</p>
<p>"And she sees Ron carrying on with a whore and decides it's time to get her revenge," Hermione said, putting the pieces together. "I'm surprised she didn't go straight to Parvati at <em>Witch Weekly</em> with those photos."</p>
<p>"So now you know about that. Can we please talk about yesterday morning?"</p>
<p>Her cheeks flushed again.</p>
<p>"No, it's fine. I understand. You just lost your wife. You need more time, and my life is a mess, and—"</p>
<p>The bell on the door of Scrivenshaft's jingled and Scorpius and Rose stepped out, laughing.</p>
<p>"—and Albus wanted me to go with him! I mean, who actually wants to talk to that old bat Trelawney?" Scorpius said, his voice shaking with laughter. "She actually told me I was going to die last year. Can you believe that?"</p>
<p>Hermione smiled and said, "She predicts the death of a student at every term. Luckily, your father and I were in a class with Harry, so she jumped straight to the logical choice."</p>
<p>Rose shook her head. "So predictable!"</p>
<p>"Well, she is in the business of making predictions," Draco added, trying not to fixate on how he'd just lost the opportunity to speak with Hermione. "Did you two get everything you need?"</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you so much, Mr Malfoy," Rose replied. "I told Scorpius I didn't need that peacock quill, just for the record, but he insisted."</p>
<p>Wrapping an arm around Rose's shoulders, Hermione said, "Well, the Malfoys do believe that people need the best of everything. At least Scorpius seems a bit more modest than his father at the same age."</p>
<p>Draco wasn't sure if he should be worried that she was teasing him or savour it.</p>
<p>"We're going to Honeydukes now," Scorpius began, looking to Rose. "Did you need anything there? I'm sure Dad is willing to pay again."</p>
<p>"Oh, we really should be—"</p>
<p>"I am running low on Tooth-Flossing String Mints," Rose said quickly, talking over Hermione. "Besides, I'm sure you need to talk to Auror Malfoy more. We weren't in the quill shop long."</p>
<p>"Let me pay this time," she offered, reaching into her handbag. "I'm sure whatever you got for a quill was quite expensive. It's the least I can do."</p>
<p>"Granger, you know that's not necessary—"</p>
<p>"I do, but I want to pay. It was kind of you to handle the quills. Let me repay you," she answered in a firm tone as she handed some Galleons over to Rose. "After you two finish up in Honeydukes, I do have to head home, Rose."</p>
<p>Her daughter nodded, fiery curls swaying with the motion, before pulling away and entering Honeydukes. "I know. I was surprised you stayed to visit last night."</p>
<p>Granger looked like she didn't know what to say, so she hung back. Draco stood beside her, watching Scorpius rose walk around together, smiling.</p>
<p>"This is awkward," she said, kicking at the stone pavers that made up the high street in Hogsmeade. "I'm sorry about yesterday morning, Malfoy. I just… I misread the situation, I think."</p>
<p>"It's not what you think," Draco replied, his hand finding her forearm. Her head snapped up and she met his eyes. "Listen, this whole week has been complicated and—"</p>
<p>A camera flashed, and a reporter started asking questions.</p>
<p>"Minister Granger, are you and Draco Malfoy involved? How long has this been going on for? Where is your son if you're turning this into a family outing?"</p>
<p>Her eyes widened in surprise, though Draco was sure she wasn't really shocked at all. Stepping in front of her, Draco narrowed his eyes at the reporter.</p>
<p>"Honestly, how rude are you? Minister Granger was taking her daughter to lunch, and I was doing the same with my son since <em>someone</em> in your lying rag of a newspaper inferred that I was visiting a brothel for services last night," he began, keeping her out of view. "We were simply having a conversation, and you're trying to make it into something scandalous."</p>
<p>"Your hand—"</p>
<p>"—was on her arm! Not her arse, for Salazar's sake!"</p>
<p>It didn't matter that Draco <em>wished</em> his hand was on her arse. The fact of the matter was that they'd been doing nothing wrong.</p>
<p>"Mr Malfoy, it's unusual that you're both here at the same time—"</p>
<p>Gesturing towards the castle, he said, "Why don't you go and interview the Headmistress? I arrived at the castle alone this morning and asked to speak with my son so I could make sure he knew I was <em>working</em> last night."</p>
<p>"Minister Granger, do you have a comment?" the man had the gall to ask.</p>
<p>She stepped out from behind Draco, her cheeks reddened. "Auror Malfoy and I have known each other for over twenty years. A chance encounter in Hogsmeade when we both have children at Hogwarts isn't anything that needs to be talked about. We're simply letting Rose and Scorpius get what they need for final exams and having a conversation." After a pause, she added, "And my son, Hugo, is at the castle studying. He'll be sitting his first Transfiguration exam tomorrow, and he's quite nervous."</p>
<p>"And when did you call on the castle?" the reporter asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>Granger rolled her eyes. "Last night. I stayed overnight since I had plans with my daughter this morning and didn't want to Floo back and forth. As you know, I'm quite good friends with Minerva McGonagall, and we were going over a proposal for a new class to be offered in the autumn."</p>
<p>"You've known each other for twenty years, but you've never been friendly before," the man commented, his eyes jumping between Draco and Hermione.</p>
<p>Draco held up a hand. "Stop right there. You don't know if we've been friendly or not. Just because we haven't had any public contact doesn't mean we haven't interacted over the years."</p>
<p>"Mr Malfoy, your wife died right before your son returned to school this autumn. Are you planning on courting someone new?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Courting?</em>
</p>
<p>He thought back to Elphie's ire, and he decided that maybe he would have to do things properly.</p>
<p>"I don't have any active plans, but I'm open to remarriage if I feel a connection to someone," Draco answered, hoping that Hermione got his meaning. "If you don't mind, I need to carry on with my day."</p>
<p>"And I do, as well," Granger added. "Feel free to print whatever boring photo you managed to capture and try to spin a visit with our children into something lurid. I daresay you'll be looking for a new job by noon tomorrow."</p>
<p>In his mind, Draco applauded the Minister's comeback.</p>
<p>"Shall we?" he said, offering her his elbow as he opened the door to Honeydukes.</p>
<p>Giving the reporter a pointed look, she linked her arm through Draco's and they moved into the store together, holding back laughter. As soon as the door closed behind them, she pulled her arm free and looked up at him.</p>
<p>"Thank you. I wasn't ready for that kind of assumption."</p>
<p>"It's fine, Granger. I'm sorry if they print that we have some kind of secret lovers' flat concealed above Honeydukes."</p>
<p>"Ahhh, but there would be plenty of chocolate on hand to melt for our tryst," she quipped, laughing.</p>
<p>The very thought threatened to make him hard.</p>
<p>Scorpius and Rose noticed them and strode over. "I thought you were waiting outside?" Rose asked, carefully examining the way that her mother was smiling.</p>
<p>"Reporter ambushed us," Draco answered, tearing his eyes away from the Minister. "Apparently we planned this little run-in."</p>
<p>Rose looked between the adults. "Did you? I know Mum mentioned going to Quidditch this summer..."</p>
<p>An urge to curse rose up inside Draco as he watched the full realisation dawn over Scorpius.</p>
<p>"I did," Granger said quickly. "But I had no idea Auror Malfoy would be here today. I was thinking we could go to Quidditch next weekend, or the one after that. We hadn't really discussed it further. He might not want to go—"</p>
<p>"I want to go," Draco stated, interrupting her ramble.</p>
<p>Tension filled the air between them, but Scorpius broke it.</p>
<p>"Next weekend could be fun. Dad and I didn't have any plans, and I think the <em>Prophet</em> said the weather will be good."</p>
<p>Rose was taking everything in carefully, watching both her mother and Draco's reactions.</p>
<p>"Are you seeing each other?" she asked boldly.</p>
<p>"Rose!" Granger scolded. "This isn't the time or place! And you don't put people on the spot—"</p>
<p>Draco took a deep breath and looked right at Hermione and her daughter. "We've spent some time together this week. I'm not sure what it is, but I've enjoyed it. Very much."</p>
<p>Scorpius sighed. "And he wants to keep spending time with her to see where it goes. He already told me that much."</p>
<p>"Scorpius!" Draco snapped.</p>
<p>His son shrugged and said, "Let's pay, Rose. I think they have things they need to talk about."</p>
<p>Rose looked between them again, trying to figure out what had just happened, and Draco pushed his hair back, tousling it the slightest bit. Granger's eyes locked on his fingers and she looked up at him.</p>
<p>"So, Quidditch next weekend, then."</p>
<p>Nodding, Draco smirked. "Most definitely, Granger. I'll pay for the Butterbeer."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all of your comments and responses! </p>
<p>Til next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, hello! It's been a bit. </p>
<p>Sorry about that! Holidays, The Memory of You, other excuses, blah blah!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday morning, Draco sat at his desk, staring at the case report from Lavender Brown's arrest and trying to figure out what to do next. After leaving Hogsmeade on Saturday, he was hopeful that Hermione would contact him so they could talk things over further.</p>
<p>But she hadn't, and he'd been too nervous to reach out to her.</p>
<p>Today, though, he was feeling a little braver. Grabbing a spare sheet of parchment from his desk drawer, he started writing her a note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Granger,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you have a few minutes to spare today?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'd really like to speak with you about this coming weekend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- D.M.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charming it pink and folding it into yet another flower shape, he sent it on its way and waited for her response. Nearly an hour later, he still hadn't heard anything, and it was driving him crazy.</p>
<p>"She's the Minister for Magic, for Merlin's sake," he mumbled to himself as he returned his attention to the list of questions Brown had answered. "She may not have time for silly things like a conversation about a Quidditch match. She told you that Mondays are always bad for her."</p>
<p>But something still felt off, even after the way their conversation had ended on Saturday afternoon.</p>
<p>Nothing had appeared in the Sunday Prophet, and he was grateful for that. Weasley was sure to be angry and a photo of them together might have set him off spectacularly.</p>
<p>A paper crane landed gracefully on his desk before lunchtime.</p>
<p>Eagerly, he unfolded it, wanting to see what she had to say. However, he was disappointed. There was only one line written on the parchment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ve<em>ry busy today — no time to talk.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran his fingertips over her neat handwriting, staring at the way her y's looped. It almost looked like she'd hesitated to write some of the words.</p>
<p>Draco couldn't leave it at that. Rather than accepting her brush off, he took out another piece of parchment and wrote a second note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Understood, but what about this evening?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or maybe lunch tomorrow?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Quaffle's in your hands, Granger.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- D.M.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His quill hesitated. He wanted to add a little joke — something like "My hoops are unguarded, it'll be easy for you to score" — but it seemed a little too forward. Rather than overthinking it, he just folded it and sent it her way, hoping that she'd eventually speak to him.</p>
<p>Much more quickly, another response note made its way to his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We can have lunch tomorrow. Noontime, if that works for you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bring me the pasta we had last week, and we'll talk.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- H.G.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco smiled.</p>
<p>Her request was a very simple one to fulfill, and he was already looking forward to sitting across her desk, talking and sharing a meal. He hoped it was a sign that she was willing to move past their little miscommunication.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Amelia smiled up at Draco, greeting him warmly. "She's already free. Go right in."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Draco replied, nodding.</p>
<p>"Oh, and Mr Malfoy? I'm sorry I lied last week, but she was—"</p>
<p>"Nothing to worry about. I like that you guard her schedule carefully. Someone needs to make sure that she doesn't get taken advantage of by everyone in the wizarding world. She only has so much time to spare."</p>
<p>And then he stepped into the Minister's office.</p>
<p>Granger looked different today. She was wearing makeup and her hair was pulled back, a curly ponytail draped over one shoulder. Her robes had been hung on the back of her chair, leaving her in a Muggle dress. It was navy blue and sleeveless, the straps covering the entirety of her shoulders.</p>
<p>When she saw him in the doorway, he could've sworn her eyes brightened the tiniest amount, flashing with something he couldn't quite put a name to.</p>
<p>"Hey," she greeted, slowly rising from her seat and smoothing her skirt down. "Thanks for picking up lunch."</p>
<p>"Well, whatever the Minister wants, she should get," he teased, smirking at her. "What good is it being the most powerful witch in Britain otherwise?"</p>
<p>"You know very well I do not abuse my post."</p>
<p>"Unless it's taking advantage of free Quidditch tickets."</p>
<p>"Those are supposedly a perk of the job, Malfoy. It was in my contract and everything," she replied with a smile.</p>
<p>Moving around the desk, she gestured to a small alcove in the corner behind them. There was a table and two chairs in the small space, and he knew they hadn't been there last week.</p>
<p>"I added a little sitting area," Hermione explained, casting a quick <em>Scourgify</em> on the surface. "I thought it might be nice to separate work and my lunch, be able to truly step away."</p>
<p>"It's a great idea," he answered. "And so much better than going down to the cafeteria. It's always so busy."</p>
<p>With a nod, she claimed one of the chairs, settling in while Draco unpacked the contents of the takeaway bag. "I'd never be left alone. Can you imagine if Percy Weasley caught sight of me?"</p>
<p>"Well, he is family, Granger. They're always the hardest to get rid of."</p>
<p>As soon as Draco had taken his seat, she conjured two glasses of water and started to open the containers of Italian food.</p>
<p>"I suppose you're right. Ron's family seems to think they're entitled to more of my time than anyone else," she said. "Except maybe you."</p>
<p>His head snapped up, and a wave of relief flooded through him when he realised she was smiling, teasing him.</p>
<p>"Well, thanks to that wanker in Hogsmeade, we haven't really had the chance to discuss Brown or your husband or Friday morning."</p>
<p>She sighed. "Can we just pretend that Friday and the weekend never happened? Go back to… whatever we were before I mucked it all up?"</p>
<p>"Granger, you didn't—"</p>
<p>"I did," she interrupted. "I tried to kiss you without thinking about how it would affect everyone involved. Like Ron and the kids and you. We had only been talking for a week and I got carried away—"</p>
<p>"Stop," Draco said, his hand finding her knee beneath the table. He squeezed, drawing her attention back to him. "There's absolutely no reason for you to be embarrassed, Granger. If anyone should be, it's me. I wanted to kiss you, too. I just — I chickened out."</p>
<p>Her hand settled over his. "You wanted to kiss me?"</p>
<p>"I did. I wanted to kiss you after Quidditch, but you were completely pissed and it seemed a bit forward."</p>
<p>She snorted a laugh but didn't look away.</p>
<p>"Well, none of that matters now," she sighed.</p>
<p>Draco's heart stopped. "What? Why?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure what you said to Ron on Friday night, and I don't want to know, but he's making things a little difficult for me at the moment."</p>
<p>His brow furrowed. "How so?"</p>
<p>"Well, we're divorced, but we never worked out an official custody agreement," she explained, her eyes misting. "He said that if you and I — if we — he doesn't want you around when the kids are at my place, and he said he'll fight for sole custody."</p>
<p>"No judge would grant that," Draco scoffed. "You're the Minister—"</p>
<p>"I know that, but I also don't want to get into a very public battle with him."</p>
<p>His stomach turned. That bastard had already lied to her, cheated on her, and made her suppress who she truly was for years. Now he was holding their children over her head.</p>
<p>"Hermione—"</p>
<p>"Don't," she said, stopping him. "It's just easier if we pretend that almost kiss never happened. At least until he and I figure some things out."</p>
<p>"Don't let him do this to you," Draco stated. "Don't let him control your life with the kids. Everyone knows who you are and that you're a good mother."</p>
<p>Granger shook her head. "You know it's not that simple."</p>
<p>"So, what? That's it? We just pretend that we never had lunch at all?"</p>
<p>When she didn't answer, Draco started to stand. Hermione panicked and jumped to her feet.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"I'm going back to the DMLE. I wouldn't want Weasley to catch me here—"</p>
<p>"No, I didn't mean I wanted you to go. I just — we need to talk about this!"</p>
<p>Draco's hands settled on his hips. "It sounds like you've already made up your mind, so what's the point of staying?"</p>
<p>"I want to talk about it," she replied. "It's just not easy for me."</p>
<p>"You don't really want to talk about it. You just said that you wanted us to pretend it never happened, that we didn't feel anything."</p>
<p>"For now—"</p>
<p>"What are you going to do? Get Potter involved?"</p>
<p>She shook her head adamantly. "No, I was going to talk to Ron—"</p>
<p>"And how long are you thinking it'll take you to convince him that I'm good enough for you?" Draco asked, looking her in the eyes. "Because, let me tell you, he's never going to be okay with you moving on."</p>
<p>Hermione blinked rapidly, but she didn't say anything.</p>
<p>Stepping forward, he did something completely reckless. His hands settled on either side of her face and he looked down into her eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, Granger, let me make it easier for you. I'll stay away so you don't rock the boat with Weasley, but I'm going to do one thing before I leave because I can't just keep wondering."</p>
<p>And he kissed her the way he'd been imagining — like it would be her last first kiss. He claimed her lips, his own insistent and bruising against hers. His tongue swiped along the seam of her mouth and she parted for him, allowing him to kiss her deeply. Properly.</p>
<p>The breathy sounds escaping her made him lose control. His hands dropped from her face and roamed down her body, pulling her closer when they landed on her arse. He could feel her fingernails biting into his chest, her hands sandwiched between them.</p>
<p>His blood started to rush south, making him feel dizzy with want. Before his cock could take over, though, Granger pushed on his chest lightly, breaking the kiss.</p>
<p>Her fingers pressed against her lips. "I can't. Draco, I can't—"</p>
<p>He took a step back. "I'm sorry—I just had to know."</p>
<p>There were tears in her eyes again, but he knew he couldn't be the one to wipe them away. She wanted to forget their friendship — or whatever it had been — had ever happened.</p>
<p>His last resort — kissing her, showing her that he wanted her — hadn't swayed her decision.</p>
<p>She was choosing to fall victim to Weasley's wants again.</p>
<p>Running a hand through his hair, he started to turn away. She stifled a sound, like she'd been kicked, and he felt his heart squeeze.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Granger."</p>
<p>She didn't say a word as he left the office, but he felt a seismic shift in their relationship, and it shook him to his core.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>That afternoon, Draco told Potter he needed a few days off for Scorpius' homecoming.</p>
<p>Since Lavender Brown had confessed to everything, there wasn't much they had to do to wrap up the case, and he hadn't taken time off since Scorpius' Christmas holidays. With a knowing look, Potter nodded and told him he'd see him on Monday.</p>
<p>However, staying home from work meant being in the Manor, and he paced the halls endlessly. Astoria's portrait looked at him with concern, but she didn't say anything, always preferring to let him come to her when there was something on his mind.</p>
<p>But he couldn't talk to her about Granger. It felt all sorts of wrong, especially when he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.</p>
<p>Fuck, he wished it had gone on longer, that he'd lifted her up, wrapped her legs around him… Made her want to take it further, take a chance on him.</p>
<p>But there was no point in wishing.</p>
<p>He had heard her loud and clear when she said 'for now', but he didn't want to pine after her. She was the one who'd started all of this, and now she was backpedaling. There was no possible universe where Ron Weasley would be okay with Hermione and Draco being in a relationship, and she had to have known that ahead of time.</p>
<p>Draco let out a sigh. He didn't even want to keep thinking about it. No, instead of fixating on what could've been, he needed to find something else to do.</p>
<p>Somewhere else to go.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Mr Malfoy, you said?"</p>
<p>The woman — the estate agent — held her hand out to shake.</p>
<p>"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Ms…"</p>
<p>She gave him a wide, charming smile, flashing her pearly white teeth. "Jones. Miranda Jones. Your solicitor — Mr Thomas — said you wanted to look at a few flats within London, yes?"</p>
<p>"That's correct," Draco answered, giving her his full attention.</p>
<p>"And no budget limitations?"</p>
<p>He smirked. "No, none at all. I'd like to see the best possible properties."</p>
<p>"And where do you live currently?" she asked, her eyes sparkling at the thought of her commission.</p>
<p>"Wiltshire. I've lived in the same Manor house my entire life. I'm ready for a change."</p>
<p>Miranda nodded, fumbling the little device in her hands. It had a screen like the telly in Granger's flat, and he saw images of homes flashing by. Her thumbs started pressing little letters, and he tried not to watch, but he was fascinated.</p>
<p>"And what prompted this change?"</p>
<p>Draco swallowed hard. "My wife passed away last year around this time."</p>
<p>Her head snapped up. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Are you—Is it just you now?"</p>
<p>"I have a son. He's fourteen and is at… school most of the year."</p>
<p>"That sounds lonely."</p>
<p>
  <em>I thought that maybe we could be alone together.</em>
</p>
<p>His words to Granger from their very first lunch echoed in the back of his mind, but he forced them down.</p>
<p>"It can be, but my work keeps me busy a lot of the time."</p>
<p>"Good," she replied. "I'm glad to hear it. Just give me a moment and we can get down to business."</p>
<p>She continued looking at the photos of flats on the little device, occasionally shaking her head or nodding to herself. Draco felt uncomfortable standing in the office, but she'd not offered him a seat. Silently, he thought it was incredibly rude. Biting his tongue, he appraised her, trying to figure out if there was any possible way she could be good at her job. She barely looked old enough to be out of Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Before he could think on it for too long, she said, "So there are a few places that jump out at me immediately. Do you want a classic style? Or something more modern?"</p>
<p>"Show me a bit of both. I'm really not quite sure what I'd be interested in, but I want to have an idea before my son arrives home for the summer holidays," he responded. "I need a change, but I'm not sure he'll feel the same."</p>
<p>She nodded and paused her scrolling. "Okay. I have a few ideas." Pursing her lips, she said, "How big is your manor?"</p>
<p>Draco felt himself reddening. "It's, uh, it's quite large. I'm not sure of the specifics—"</p>
<p>"Five bedrooms? Seven?"</p>
<p>"Ten," he admitted. "And all with accompanying bath."</p>
<p>The estate agent didn't even bat an eyelash. "Servants' quarters?"</p>
<p>Thinking of Elphie's suite, he smiled. "You could say that."</p>
<p>"So, over 2,500 square metres?"</p>
<p>"Definitely."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure you're going to want to look at flats, Mr. Malfoy," Miranda began, her thumbs working on the screen again. "I think the amount of downsizing would likely terrify you. Have you considered a townhouse?"</p>
<p>"I've been to a friend's flat," he replied, thinking of Granger's cosy space. "It seemed adequate."</p>
<p>"Think about when your son is home, though. And what about when he has a girlfriend or a wife? His own children? What if you want to entertain?"</p>
<p>Chewing his cheek, he said, "Okay. I see your point. Perhaps we can see a bit of both, then. A townhouse, a flat…"</p>
<p>"Do you have a driver here with you?"</p>
<p>"I just walked over. I'm staying with a friend in the city," he lied smoothly, wondering why he hadn't thought to ask Dean the particulars about transport from location to location. "Can you arrange something? Or shall I?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it's no worry, Mr Malfoy. I'll take care of it," she said, holding the device to her ear and requesting a towncar after a moment's pause. "They should be here in about fifteen minutes, unless traffic is horrid. Until then, let me show you some photos, and we can decide where to go first."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Miranda had been right.</p>
<p>Every flat they looked at seemed cramped or wasn't up to his standards. One, though spacious and very modern, looked like it was in a Muggle shopping centre, and he couldn't stomach the thought of living there, even with Apparition and Floo travel. The idea of someone standing directly in the walkway outside of his door made him uneasy.</p>
<p>"I've arranged two townhouses," Miranda said, watching him carefully in the back of the towncar. He'd been growing more and more agitated with every trip. "One is in Victoria, near the Belgravia line. The other is in Knightsbridge."</p>
<p>Draco nodded, unsure of what any of that meant.</p>
<p>"The Victoria townhouse has five bedrooms and five bathrooms. It's a lot for two people, but it's been modernised and is in an area where I think you'll feel very comfortable," she continued. "Do you have a servant who will be staying with you?"</p>
<p>"I do," he answered, though he hated to think of Elphie that way. "I have a housekeeper."</p>
<p>"Well, there will be plenty of space for her, too. It's about 350 square metres."</p>
<p>Draco watched scenery through the window and wondered where this townhouse was in relation to the Ministry and Granger's flat. He'd never bothered to learn the geography of Muggle London since he could easily Apparate to wherever he needed to be.</p>
<p>When the car came to stop and the driver got out to open their doors, Draco looked around. The row of houses was both brick and white, a stark contrast to the dark stone of Malfoy Manor. It felt warm and inviting already, even with the black-painted front doors and railings. There were plenty of large windows on each unit.</p>
<p>"So I'd have neighbours on either side of me?"</p>
<p>"The unit for sale is on the end luckily, so only on one side," Miranda said with a smile, walking towards the front steps of the rightmost door.</p>
<p>When she crossed the threshold, she gestured for him to follow. She led him through a reception hall, a dining room, and finally into a kitchen. There were two wall ovens and two cooktops, and while it seemed excessive, he knew that Elphie would be excited once she learned how to use the Muggle appliances.</p>
<p>Miranda gave him more details than he could ever possibly remember and, honestly, he blocked a lot of them out, preferring to run his fingers over every surface and examine things closely. Everything was shiny and modernised, much like it was in Granger's flat. Each room was flooded with natural light and everything looked bright and cheery.</p>
<p>"So there are bedrooms on the lower level — two of them — that would be perfect for your housekeeper," she continued, pointing downwards at the stairs. "And there is a large sitting room and formal living room on the first floor. Which would you like to see first?"</p>
<p>"We can make our way up. I'd be renovating to suit what she'd like anyway."</p>
<p>As they progressed through the house, Draco couldn't even believe how different he felt. This townhouse felt <em>happy</em>, if a building could feel such a way. And there was so much space when compared to the flats she'd shown him.</p>
<p>With excitement, Miranda led him to the next floor and said, "And this would be your bedroom. It's the master and it has a very wonderful en suite bathroom, complete with a dressing room."</p>
<p>When he stepped into the room, he smiled. While smaller than the master bedroom at Malfoy Manor, it was still very large and would suit him nicely.</p>
<p>"What's the asking price on this place?" Draco asked, and her eyes lit up.</p>
<p>"Just over eight million pounds," she replied, like she was telling him the price of a cup of coffee. "We're close to Buckingham Palace."</p>
<p>Doing the calculation in his head, Draco nearly sucked in a surprised breath. It was nearly two million Galleons. However, it was spacious and needed next to no modifications, and money wasn't really a roadblock for him.</p>
<p>"And there are more bedrooms?"</p>
<p>Miranda nodded. "Two more on the top level. I know there are a lot of stairs in this place, but you look fit enough—"</p>
<p>Draco laughed uncomfortably, interrupting her compliment. "Thank you, but I'm not concerned about the stairs."</p>
<p>As he looked around the room, he tried not to imagine what Hermione's reaction would be. Hell, even if she hadn't decided to end things before they really began, it might have never amounted to anything, but he could still picture her reclining on the bed, standing in front of the window with a cup of tea in her hands.</p>
<p>"Right, well, I'd like to see the other bedrooms," he said with a sigh. "One of them would likely be my son's and I want to make sure it's large enough."</p>
<p>Miranda smiled and led the way.</p>
<p>Deep down, he already knew this was the right place for him — if Scorpius was willing to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On Thursday morning, Draco woke with a start.</p>
<p>A sharp tapping at his window broke the pre-dawn silence, and he knew it was an owl. And an owl at this time could only be coming from one place.</p>
<p>The DMLE.</p>
<p>Quickly, he got to his feet and made his way over to the window, letting the bird in. It extended a leg and, right away, Draco knew the letter hadn't come from work. There was an origami flower — the same pattern he'd been folding for Granger — tied carefully to the owl's leg. After casting a Tempus Charm, he realised it was going on four in the morning, and he wondered why she was up so late.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he took the note and started to unfold it.</p>
<p>Her handwriting wasn't as neat as usual, and there were a few water spots on the page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Draco,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am so, so sorry. I can't stop thinking about how things went on Tuesday and I haven't been able to sleep. I know you're angry with me, but I had to get this all out. I'm hoping that you'll read it rather than just chucking it in the bin or using a quick Incendio.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When I invited you to lunch on your birthday, I had hoped things would progress much, much slower. Yes, I was already interested in you, but since your loss is still so fresh, I never imagined that you would reciprocate my feelings so quickly. And, to be honest, I didn't even know if I really had feelings or if I was just attracted to you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But then lunch went well, and we had such a good time at Quidditch. You were so thoughtful and caring, making sure I got home and got to bed safely when I drank too much. If the press had caught a glimpse of me drunk, it would've been all over every single paper. You were a perfect gentleman, too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You were so great after I found out about Ron's indiscretions. I can't even describe how much that meant to me. While I wish you had been the one to tell me, I understand why you didn't, and your devotion to your job is another admirable quality.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Every single moment I spent with you felt easy. Easier than I ever felt with Ron or anyone else. I could be myself with no hesitation. You never expected me to be a certain way. All your prejudices were gone, and I loved the way you looked at me. I could see the desire in your eyes, even when you tried to hide it. Waking up with you on the sofa felt more natural than waking up in bed beside Ron, especially in the latter years of our marriage. I tried to kiss you because I genuinely wanted to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When you turned away, I was so embarrassed. I thought for sure that I had misread every single second between us and put meaning onto little actions that had been meaningless, so I ran. I spent Friday with Minerva and then with Rose and Hugo, and I tried to forget that I'd made a fool of myself. And, because of who I am as a person, I overthought everything. So many thoughts went flying through my head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though you'd effectively rebuffed me in my mind, I still asked the kids what they would think if I started dating again. Hugo was quiet, but he's young. Rose just shrugged and told me that she could tell things had been changing for years. She's always been very emotionally intuitive. After we saw you in Hogsmeade, she knew that I had been asking about you specifically, and she reassured me that she and Hugo would both be fine, that I deserved to be happy and start over if I wanted to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ron turned up at my flat on Sunday morning with a bouquet of daisies and started apologising to me for everything that had gone wrong in our marriage. I listened — in retrospect, I probably shouldn't have — and accepted his apology. I didn't want to fight with him, especially since the kids will be home today. Somehow, he took that as interest in a reconciliation and tried to kiss me. When I stopped him, he got angry and went on and on about how I had time for you but never made time for him when we were married.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From there, it just escalated and he threatened to fight me for custody of the kids. I know that I'd win, but I don't want to put my children through that — through the public embarrassment and everything that would come out about our pasts. And I don't want Ron speaking to the press and making things up about you, Draco. I wouldn't be able to bear it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know I'm rambling and you already know most of this but, gods, I'm trying to work it all out in my head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All I know for sure is that I miss you. When I think about how I'll never receive one of these little flowers again, my stomach drops and feels like it's going to fall out of my body. I couldn't eat the food you brought yesterday, even though it's amazing and probably my favourite thing ever.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And that kiss... That's part of what's keeping me up tonight. I can still feel your hands on me, even though it's been over a day. I wanted more. So much more, but that would've made this even harder.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I tried to go to the DMLE today to see you, but Harry told me you'd taken the rest of the week off. And then I thought about just being brave and coming to apologise in person, but I was scared to. I didn't think you'd like it if I came through your Floo unannounced. I just had to get all of this out and onto parchment. I'm not expecting you to forgive me or to even respond.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm so sorry I hurt you. I hope that one day we can move past it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holding the parchment in his hand, Draco read it through a second time. Looking out over the horizon, he wished that the owl hadn't flown off immediately after delivering it. If he'd been penning a response, he wouldn't be contemplating rushing over to his Floo and ringing her flat. Or, better yet, stepping through into her flat uninvited to give her the <em>more</em> she had said she wanted. If the memory of the kiss was keeping her up, she might cave — might welcome more from him.</p>
<p>But then he reread the final line.</p>
<p>She hoped that they could move past it.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure if she meant the fight or his hurt or the way they had almost been something, and he didn't want to risk being rejected again. Surely everything she had said on Tuesday still held true, especially given the fact that she'd said she didn't want her children to be embarrassed by the things that would be said in a custody battle.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he folded the parchment back into the flower shape and set it on his nightstand.</p>
<p>Draco was sure the thought of her lips would keep him up for the rest of the night, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>